Stranded
by Serene Cullen
Summary: When the arena malfunctions with some of the contestants still alive and in the ring the remaining few have to rely on each other to survive. CatoClove/PeetaKatniss. SEQUEL POSTED.
1. When The Sun Goes Out

**AN: Takes place just after the feast, RUE IS NOT DEAD!**

When The Sun Goes Out

The feast had gone well, I had successfully retrieved the medicine for Peeta and Rue was waiting loyally in the trees for me. I rushed from the Cornucopia site and felt lucky that hiding in the Cornucopia had paid off, even resulting in the quick and painless take out of my other competitor Foxface. I had Rue to thank for the idea of hiding inside and I was so thankful that I had reached her before that Boy from 1 did. I ran splashing through the water and Rue didn't rejoin me on the ground until we broke the tree line. I paused as I was supposed to when I reached the edge and caught the quick girl in my arms. I set her on the ground and we took off again.

I passed the pack to Rue and turned, my bow and arrow drawn already. Rue quickly scurried beneath the concealed opening of the rock cave. Regardless of Rue's hesitance to team up with Peeta she was determined to do her part to help him. Once I was sure that no one had followed us I ducked into the cave as well.

"He's still asleep for that syrup you gave him, " Rue said while her tiny fingers were already working on rubbing the medicine into his wound. Rue wrenched her fingers away suddenly.

"What, what's wrong?" I asked alarmed.

"It's already beginning to heal," she said.

"What?" I leaned over her and looked as well. "Capitol medicine really is amazing," I muttered. Rue nodded in agreement as we watched the cut heal completely into a baby pink skin. "That's gonna be a nasty scar," I stroked it gently, for the first time naturally falling into the role Haymitch would have for me.

"But he'll live," Rue reminded gently before going over to our pack and taking out some more chewy leaves. She shoved them in her mouth and I silently helped take Peeta's shirt off to reveal his stings. Rue slowly began to treat the stings again and it would help even though the initial pain was gone. All at once Peeta regained his senses before causing little Rue to scream with the abruptness.

Luckily I moved quickly and covered her mouth with my hand. She calmed down quickly and blushed from her lapse in good judgment. I ruffled her hair and released her, she went out to the stream for a minute to refill the canteens while Peeta and I stayed inside. "You shouldn't have done that," his voice was annoyed.

"I only wanted to save your life," I said quietly looking down.

"You could've gotten killed!" he yelled.

"I had Rue with me," I snapped back.

"Forgive me if I don't see how a twelve year old could have saved you," he said looking away.

"Peeta stop," I rested my hand on his arm. "I'm alive and you have the medicine you need. I'm afraid it's gonna have kind of a nasty scar though," I ran my fingers along it.

"I don't care about scars," he said. "I care about you!" he turned and took my face in his hands. "Please stop scaring me," he begged stroking my cheeks. I blushed and swallowed hard and stared into his dreamy sea blue eyes.

"Ick, rule," Rue said as she rejoined us in the cave. Peeta gave a small, good-hearted laugh and backed away. Rue had been a little untrusting of Peeta when they had found him laying in the mud just trying to survive. Rue had agreed to help me with him on the 'rule' that we kept our lovey dovey to ourselves. I had agreed but I was secretly worried for Rue since the Capitol loved our love she may be in a dangerous position.

I smiled fondly at her though and gratefully took the canteen from her hand. "I have a plan," Peeta suddenly said. Both of us looked at him and waited for him to speak again. "On how to kill Cato," Peeta said in a whisper, just in case.

Rue and I looked at each other excitedly as Peeta told us the plan, it was a good plan, risky but good. Somehow I talked him into letting me be the bait instead of him. Rue had already gone around and put tiny rocks over the air holes of an underground maze Peeta had discovered. Inside firewood was set up beneath the last remaining air hole. My job was simple get Cato to see me, chase me, fall into the opening. Then I ran to the fire hold and dropped in a match to ignite it, then I covered the hole. Meanwhile Rue would quickly shut the hatch and Peeta would push a huge rock over it, Cato would have two options to die, burn or suffocate. Was it ideal no it felt mean and cruel but we needed to live and for us to live he needed to die.

Somehow our plan worked although Cato was stronger than expected and both Peeta and I had to sit on top of the rock. "Clove," Rue called quietly from a tree.

"This is not good," I whispered to Peeta. "We either have to get off this rock, thus letting him free or fight Clove from this rock and be vulnerable."

Peeta was thinking of what to do when the bizarre happened, the sun went out. The entire arena became coated in darkness and we were stuck fumbling around. "Rue don't move!" I called from the ground.

Peeta and I both climbed off the rock trying to find the tree Rue was in. "Peeta," Clove's voice reached out to him. "Peeta please let Cato out!" she cried. "At least until we figure out what's going on!"

"Clove another chance like this isn't going to come along," Peeta said harshly.

"But what if we're being let out! Then Cato and I could both go home and you all could go home too! Peeta please!" the agony in Clove's voice was so real it tore at my heart.

"You make sure he doesn't kill us," I said trying to push the rock off. Clove appeared next to me and helped.

"Cato don't kill us when you get out!" Clove yelled inside.

"Clove? Clove!" Cato yelled up.

"I'm trying Cato!" she said still pushing.

"Peeta come help," I summoned.

"I would but I'm stumbling around in the woods right now," Peeta's voice held obvious frustration.

Clove and I were putting all of our strength in moving the rock when finally finally it moved off the hatch. Clove yanked the concealed door open tons of smoke poured out but we didn't see Cato. "Cato!" Clove yelled. "Cato it's open!" she said. "Cato!" the girl screamed.

I looked at her and realized something I was stupid to miss, so I did what came, unnaturally to me. I jumped down into the smoke and landed inside. I moved quickly, though scuffing my feet, searching for Cato's collapsed body. My shoe ran into him and I quickly bent down picking him up. I was horribly distressed to find out that he must weigh something around two hundred pounds.

"It's just a deer," I muttered. Gale and I had lifted deer together before, suddenly the idea ran through my head that Gale may have supported most of it's weight. But step-by-step I made my way to the entrance. "Help," I muttered.

"Cato!" Clove said seeming him emerge on my back. She grabbed him and helped me hoist him onto the ground. "Thank you," she said through sniffs and tears.

I nodded coughing, Rue was sweet enough to come and give me the canteen. I took a little bit and then saved the rest for when Cato would wake. Suddenly he coughed and it sounded like a dying man. I managed to get the canteen into his hand and he drank like he never had. Clove held him close and stroked his hair calmingly. "I'm here," she said.

"You tried to kill me!" Cato hollered.

"I wouldn't have let you out much less help you out if I wanted you dead. Cato eyed me warily. "The sun went out," I said.

"What if it come back on?"

"Then we count to 60 and all run off making it just as even as it was before," Peeta said finally finding us.

"Do you know what happened?" it was Thresh's timid voice that asked.

"Thresh!" Rue yelled excitedly descaling her tree and jumping on him. Thresh didn't seem to mind her weight at all.

"We have no idea," I said. "I think we're all at a tentative truce right now," I smiled.

"Isn't there one more of us alive?" Peeta asked standing by my side.

"The girl from eight," Clove said.

"Hi," her soft voice found it's way to our ears. She nervously stepped into the outskirts of our group.

"Well now what?"

#

**AN: Please review this is my first multi chaptered Hunger Games story. **


	2. Machinery

Machinery

Peeta was in the lead as our group hiked through the brush. We were headed to the grain fields where Thresh had made his home. We figured since the fewest amount of tributes would feel at home in the grain maybe the Gamemakers had made their own base to control the arena. We all still had our weapons on us and were walking in a way where we could cover each other's blind spots. Cato and I both kept looking over our shoulders though neither one of us trusting the other.

"Thresh did you see anything when you were out in the fields?" Rue asked still riding on his back.

"No," Thresh shook his head.

"Eight you ok back there?" Peeta asked the girl who still hadn't given us her name.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Good to hear it," I felt a pang of something grow inside me, I didn't have any idea what the pang was. I was angry with Eight, I had no idea why though, she didn't do anything after all. I shook it off and continued on with the group. I found our group upon the edge of a cliff at the end of the field.

"Now what?" Clove asked.

"I think maybe something isn't as it seems," I say squinting at the edge.

"Like what?" Cato's tone was biting.

"Got any rope?" I asked the career group.

"It's my rope," Cato snapped.

"Cato please," Clove said resting her hand on his arm. Cato looked at her and gave her the rope. She then gave it to me, I tied it tightly around my waist.

"We have trust issues," I said looking straight at Cato.

"No kidding fire girl," he sneered.

"So here," I said handing him the other end of the rope. "I'll take the first step." Cato eyes me wearily "don't drop me," I conclude.

I walk over to the edge and jump out a bit, I have a weird sensation throughout my whole body as instead of falling I go through something. I open my eyes and tug on the rope a few times. Peeta soon steps through and the rest of the group quickly follows.

"This is where they decide who lives and dies," I say looking around.

"Well then we should destroy everything," Cato says taking his sword out.

"Wait!" Eight quickly steps in for the first time since grouping up. "If you don't know what an electronic does destroying it could be horrible. One of these machines could be supplying the arena with oxygen."

Cato put his sword back at his side with an upset look on his face. "I liked your idea better too," I whispered. He looked at me like I was strange for speaking to him and I rolled my eyes and returned to Peeta's side.

"What now then?" Rue asked from Thresh's shoulders.

The group looked to Peeta whose eyes got big "well I don't know," he whispered.

"Then we look around," Cato said wandering off. Rue jumped from Thresh's shoulders and landed beside Cato who glared at her. She slinked her way back over to me and I kissed her forehead lightly. I followed Cato's footsteps even though I didn't trust him very much.

"What do you think is behind these?" he asked turning to Clove.

"I have no idea," she said grabbing the edge of a blanket covering a table. Clove ripped the blanket off and the whole group gasped, Cato grabbed Clove and spun her away from it. "That, that's Glimmer!" Clove choked out. Peeta was kind enough to grab the sheet and replace it over the body of Clove's alley.

"I thought they had to ship people off to their districts when they died?" I asked quietly.

"Apparently they wait until there is a victor," Peeta replied putting an arm around me.

The sound of a footstep behind us alerted me before anyone else to an intruder. I grabbed an arrow from my sheath as easy as breathing. I turned and let the arrow fly and it found it's mark in a Peacekeeper's eye. "They aren't gone," I said as the woman fell to the ground.

"Spread out," Cato barked.

I grabbed Peeta's hand knowing that he wasn't really gifted with any kind of weapon. We searched for about two hours and turned up about a dozen Peacekeepers and threw them back into the arena area.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Rue asked yawning.

"I saw beds in a room when Cato and I were searching for Peacekeepers," Clove offered.

"That might be risky," Peeta said wearily.

"Peeta's right this is a Peacekeeper base," Cato chimed in.

"But Cato," Clove whined, "beds!"

Cato sighed "why don't we sleep in shifts," I offered. "I don't mind taking first shift from now until one AM."

"Fine I'll take the second," Cato said going towards the beds. "There are four beds," he said stopping in the doorway.

"I don't mind sharing with Thresh or Peeta," Rue said smiling.

"Thresh is too big," Thresh said patting Rue's head and making the twelve year old smile up at him.

"Ok then I guess you're bunking up with me then," Peeta said ruffling her hair.

"No icky stuff like with Katniss," Rue said skipping to the bed. Peeta gave a nervous laugh and my face lit up red.

"Then who else is sharing?" Clove asked.

"Thresh is too big," Thresh took up another bed and that left Eight, Clove and Cato.

Cato laid on the bed closest to the door and Eight and Clove gave each other a weary look. "Well," Cato said opening his eyes and looking at Clove expectantly.

"Well what?" she asked.

"Lay," he said opening his arm and closing his eye again. Clove smiled and went to sleep under Cato's arm and Eight crawled into her own bed.

I sighed and sat in the doorway holding onto my bow and keeping my arrows beside me.

#

**AN: Reviews make me update faster!**


	3. House Making

House Making

It had been two days since we had left the machinery the Gamemakers had used to control the cynical games. The group had gotten lucky and I had been able to keep us reasonably well fed. The traveling was starting to wear on everyone though and being in a traveling small group was starting to irritate some people, like Cato.

We had been hiking in the woods for two days and when the trees broke everyone screamed in joy. We plopped ourselves down on the rocky terrain and just laid back for a while. It was Rue who finally spoke "so where are we actually going to stay?"

All of us the dubbed 'grown up's groaned in unison. We had no plan whatsoever. We sighed and continued to look up "Katniss?" Rue tried again.

"Ya Katniss?" everyone jumped in clutching the opportunity to put responsibility onto someone else's shoulders.

I sighed "we could build houses," I tried.

"That's not a bad idea," Cato said looking over at me.

"Really?" I asked somewhat confused.

"Ya we can build there here, think about it, we have a rock hill on one side and a forest on the other, we're protected."

"Ok, let's get started," Peeta said springing up.

The next few hours were spent cutting trees down and carving spaces and arranging logs and getting large leaves. Somehow at the end of the day four houses were built. Unfortunately there was no sunlight left to furnish or decorate or anything similar. So instead they all stayed in Peeta, Rue, and my house. They all had sleeping bags and huddled close together to ensure nothing could sneak up on them.

#

The next day brought new chores and duties. Peeta and Thresh were working on cutting more wood for some fires. Cato and I were roaming in the woods trying to find some more meat.

"Why do they always send us to hunt?" Cato asked.

"Because we're best at it," I said squatting down to look at some tracks they were following. "What did they send Clove to do?"

"Why should I care?" Cato snapped looking away from me with his sword viciously in hand.

I rose my eyebrows and examined him curiously, I smiled softly to myself. "Just because you're her district partner is all."

"Oh well if that's all then she, little one, and Eight went beyond the rocks to see if there was any stones to line the fireplace with so we don't burn the houses down when we have fires."

"I see, that's smart," I said grabbing an arrow from it's sheath and loading my bow. "It's a deer, it's close," I whispered.

"Let's go," Cato said motioning me forward.

#

"Cato!" Clove exclaimed jumping to her feet once he was in sight.

"Hey," Cato nodded towards her.

"Where's Katniss?" Peeta asked walking away from the side of his house.

"I'm back here!" I grunted holding the large deer on my back without aid from Cato.

"Why aren't you helping her?" Peeta asked rushing to my aid.

"It's bloody," Cato said as if that were obvious.

"You train to kill people in the games!" Peeta said lifting half of the deer off my shoulders.

"Thank you," I said shrugging my shoulders a bit. "At least we'll have food for awhile," I said tossing the deer from Peeta and my back onto a make shift table for cutting up kills.

"You aren't going to do that here are you?" Cato asked eyeing the deer suspiciously.

"If you don't like it go do something else."

"I plan on it," Cato said going into the house he was assigned with Clove.

"Guess what Cato," Clove said excitedly bounding after him.

"Hn?" he asked seeming disinterested.

"A few of us thought we saw some ruins that might be District 13, it was pretty far away, maybe a two day hike. But it could have some really helpful stuff in it," she smiled pulling herself up onto the wooden counter top.

"That could be useful," Cato agreed. "Maybe you and I could head back to the control room from the game and see if they have things like a refrigerator," he paused .

"I'd go with you," she smiled happily at him.

"Wanna sneak out now?" he smirked triumphantly. She tilted her head thinking.

"Shouldn't we at least tell someone so that they don't worry?"

Cato rolled his eyes "fine, but we're telling not asking."

"I agree, we're grown up, we can handle ourselves." Cato grabbed Clove off of the wooden counter top and helped her down. They walked towards the back of Katniss and Peeta's house.

"Cato if that's you I have animal insides showing," Katniss called.

"You go Clove," Cato said leaning on the side of the building.

"Hey guys Cato and I were going to go into the mechanic section where the Gamemakers had the controls. See if there are any appliances we can use in the houses," Clove said grabbing her knife belt.

"Be careful," Katniss smiled softly.

"We will be," Clove said hugging Katniss before returning to Cato.

#

**AN: Sorry you had to wait so long for a filler chapter. I figured you'd rather have an update than a longer chapter so I'm going to try and update again, with a non filler chapter, sometime tomorrow. Please review **


	4. Ambush

Ambush

Rue was asleep in the bedroom Peeta and I had added into our house especially for her. I smiled remembering how happy she was when I told her. She had jumped around and even hugged Peeta. She was so happy she almost hugged Cato too but a quick scowl from him changed her mind. Thresh and Eight had both decided to have a house on their own, it had been more work but we knew everyone deserved the space they requested.

As I laid next to Peeta in our bed of leaves I wanted so badly to fall asleep. I tried laying on my side, my back, my other side, my stomach, the other side of Peeta, I even tried laying so my head was next to Peeta's feet. Nothing worked and I was miserable. I was too strung up wondering if Cato and Clove were ok, wondering when they'd be back.

I finally accepted that I would get no sleep and so instead I stood and grabbed my bow from beside the leaves. "Where are you going?" the soft voice of Peeta nearly made me pee myself.

"I was going to get breakfast," I whispered back.

"It's pitch black outside," Peeta whispered glancing outside the window he'd cut the previous day.

"I can't sleep," I confessed. He opened his arms to me and I sighed setting the bow and arrows back down. I returned to the leaf bed resigned to a boring night without sleep when Peeta surprised me. I had lain down with my back to his chest but he quickly flipped me. He ran his fingers threw my hair and it trailed down my back until it rested just above my butt. I blushed as I stared at him through the darkness and his blue eyes were intense. I blinked a few times hoping to find that it was my imagination bringing on this intensity, it wasn't.

He brought his head forward ever so slowly and placed his lips on mine. My heart froze, my lips froze, my fingers became stiff, and my lungs forgot how to breathe. I could die, I dramatically thought, Peeta's trying to kill me! This was, of course, ridiculous, Peeta was trying to kiss me, not kill me. Still forgetting how to breath was deadly and, ok ow still not breathing! I jerked my head away and gasped for oxygen. I was so focused on ensuring my lungs were overly supplied with air that I missed the hurt look that swam across Peeta's face. Just as I was beginning to accept that I could breathe again Peeta turned away from me.

I looked at his back curiously and felt a twinge of hurt in my heart, I didn't want Peeta to hate me. I was confused though, wasn't all of this love business for the camera? Then it hit me, Peeta wanted this house with me, he could have gotten a house alone like Thresh or Eight but he wanted it with me. When we had been at the Peacekeeper's base and I had woken Cato for his shift Peeta had stared longingly as I took up residence next to Clove, with her wary approval.

I hit myself in the forehead; I could be so stupid sometimes! Of course this wasn't an act for Peeta, sweet beautiful wonderful Peeta wanted to be cut to shreds by my inability to trust, love, or allow people close to me. I looked beside me again, surely if anyone deserved a chance it was Peeta, though the only person who'd ever stand a chance against my rough exterior was Gale. Gale! Now I'd really never see him again. My thoughts drifted back to the world, the districts, and the Capitol. What on earth did they tell the families? Whom did they crown the victor? I shook my head, all good questions none important right now.

I sighed and bit my lip, I reached a hand down and gently stroked Peeta's hair. He made a noise of comfort but didn't turn towards me. I sighed and moved my body over his so that we were, once again, face to face. I looked at his closed eyes and they stared back without blinking. I then closed my own eyes and lost myself in my heart, not my mind, or my reason, my heart. When I let myself return to sensation I was kissing him, damn I liked Peeta. His lips were chapped from the several days of travel and I was sure mine must be too. His hands grabbed at my sides and tugged them closer to himself. My arms, shaky as they were, wrapped around his neck, pulling him to me. I felt Peeta smile into the kiss and he had me smiling too and we had to pull apart because it wasn't really a kiss anymore anyways. We were smiling and laughing softly when we heard it, a single tiny bell ring throughout the camp.

I was the first one up, I grabbed my bow and arrow and raced to Rue's room. I grabbed her tiny body from bed and while she was waking up carried her outside. "Get up, get up," I hissed in her ear shoving her at the nearest tree. "Don't come down until I whistle," I commanded. Her big childlike eyes looked at me in horror before she disappeared.

I saw Thresh and Eight coming out of their houses looking worried too. I ran into Cato and Clove's house and quickly fetched everyone else a sword or dagger or whip or, Cato was really holding out on us weapon wise. I returned and they all took something from my hands and the rest were tossed into Peeta and my living room until we were done with the fight that was on it's way.

We all bristled again as another one of the bells rang, this time it was from a closer string. The idea had been brilliant, though hard to execute. Rue had suggested taking some string, or wire, or whatever long substance we could possibly find and weave invisible trails through the forest and rock area surrounding us. The string from different distances would then be run through all the houses and a bell from a hideous Capitol shirt we had discovered in the Peacekeeper base would be tied to it. Depending on the sound the bell made, using different sizes caused different noise, it would tell how far the enemy was.

"At least we know the security system works," Peeta said in a hushed whisper. Thresh looked at Peeta with an unamused face. My bow was held at the ready, a bow already attached and waiting to kill. Whoever was coming to find us was running into five of the seven finalists from a game designed to kill. Eight looked back at her house worried as another bell rang.

"What's wrong?" Thresh asked in his usual quiet voice.

"That was the first one again," she whispered.

"They're retreating?" Peeta asked.

"Or whoever it is isn't alone," I said clenching my teeth with worry. I really could have used Cato and Clove here, they were trained to kill and all of these people? Well we were lucky to be alive. I inhaled deeply hoping to catch a scent but I smelt nothing. Soon some piercing eyes were peering at me from within the woods, all I needed was one eye to hit my usual mark. My bow rose, my arrow flew, and the first Peacekeeper that had seen us was dead.

#

**AN: SpeakNow4: I hope this is what you were hoping for because I took your notes to heart and tried to improve this chapter. The rest of your questions I have written down on a pad of paper near my laptop so when I write I think about them. I will, in time, answer them all though some will be a longer wait than others. The only one I won't answer is 'what does the room look like that they are currently in now' and that's just because I got out of that part before I could answer it. But I'm aiming to be more detailed from now on. **

**Keeta-X-Tribias: Yes it was Foxface who was alive in the story but when my friend was going back and forth with me for ideas we ended up thinking that a character that no one knows anything about from the book would be more entertaining. So yes I cut Foxface out, sorry Foxface fans. But hopefully Eight will be just as entertaining, I have some big plans for her soon including finding out her name. **

**Thanks for the reviews everyone and please keep them coming they make me update faster! **


	5. Allies

Allies

"It's good that you're getting along with Katniss," I said as Clove and I hiked through the forest next to the arena. I could tell that Clove was uneasy about walking back into the arena, even if Eight had disabled the forcefield around it. Clove was sure that once we stepped back into the arena's range the forcefield would spring back to life and the Capitol would finish the games with just us two.

"I am not getting along with her," Clove snapped as we stepped inside the arena. Clove stiffened and paused just inside the invisible line of the arena waiting for the barrier to return. I took her hand and got her to start walking again as the barrier stayed down.

"You sure seemed to get along with her," I said forgetting to release her hand.

"No I have to live in close proximity to her for an extended amount of time, therefore I'm trying to play nice." I laughed at Clove and she glared at me. "Cato," she snapped at me anger boiling in her little blue eyes. I chuckled a bit remembering watching those blue eyes light up with so many emotions from across the table at banquets both of our families were invited to.

She was always in some frilly dress and high-heeled shoes. She was the girl who pulled eyes off of every other girl or woman at the party. From when she was five to ten she wore colorful ribbons in her hair. They would choke her hair up into pigtails that bounced around her when she walked or danced. When she turned ten she started drawing her hair up high onto her head to sit at the top being choked by her ribbon. It wasn't until she was sixteen that she discovered her hair looked much prettier hanging down caressing her shoulders.

I remembered at the party her parents through to celebrate her eighteenth birthday. She wore a Capitol endorsed dress that was white with black lace sticking out from the left side. She looked radiant and even though my crush had started years ago I still refused to admit it to myself even as it was impossible to take my eyes from her.

She had many suitors lining up for her yet, for some reason, she still volunteered for the games. When she had volunteered it didn't worry me too much and I was able to stuff my feelings away. But now that we were both alive my feelings were churning again and my head was clouded with confusing thoughts.

"Cato," Clove's voice sprung to my ears. I looked over at her as we approached the same entrance to the Peacekeepers hideout. We went through the invisible wall and entered the metallic rooms. The large projection screens were next to the entrance we just walked into. In front of the screens were keyboards with all kinds of buttons.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" I asked as we started walking through the room. It was large and had the door we came through and a door to another, unknown area.

"I don't know things to make life easier," Clove said looking beneath the keyboard system.

"Yes Clove that's were they hide all of their important stuff, under the keyboard," I rolled my eyes at her.

She stood quickly blushing and gave an indignant huff. I smiled at her before moving to the room where we had spent the night a few nights ago. It was in a long hallway and my right hand rested on the hilt of my sword automatically.

"The beds will make life more comfortable," Clove said beginning to strip the mattresses of their bed coverings and piling them up.

"How are we getting everything back to camp?" I asked again.

Clove huffed letting the pillows in her hands fall into a new pile. "First off stop raining on all of my parades I'm trying! Second it's not camp, not anymore, now it's home," she took another pillow and added it to the pile. "We have eight pillows, four sheets, and mattresses."

"We could continue to look for things for, home," I hesitated not wanting to upset her again. "There are more rooms, I'd say use caution going in though."

We walked together, her attitude towards me improving since I was one of the few people she actually got along with at home. We walked into the next room with was diagonal from the bedroom. We opened the door and I thought Clove was gonna go nuts. She started bouncing around the tiny kitchen with three refrigerators and examined the food closely quickly moving to the cabinets.

"Do you think Lover Boy could make cabinets in the houses?" Clove asked while taking some food out and checking dates.

"I think it'll be complicated but doable, he may need some help," I said leaning against a wall, my hand still on my sword.

"Maybe if we bring some of these back he can model the new ones after these?"

"Why don't we take food back first since we know we'll need that and ask him if bringing these will help?" I offered running my eyes along the only wood we'd seen so far.

"Ok that sounds like a good idea," Clove said piling food up on the metal counter below. She then dropped down to look under the sink. "Think we could remove this?"

I looked at her and shook my head "where would we get water to go to it?" I asked her.

"We could figure something out," she said running her hand along the pipes. "I think we should try to get it."

"That's fine but we'll come back for it ok."

"Fine," she stood and we walked back into the hall and heard a soft hum. I quickly unsheathed my sword and walked out into the main room with Clove close at my heels. I sighed when I just saw that the large screens had turned on. Clove grumbled and returned to the hallway. I returned my sword to it's sheath and went to follow her until I took a good look at the screen.

"Clove!" I screamed at her.

She came running and seemed annoyed, as nothing in the room had changed. "What?" Clove asked putting her hand on her hip.

"Look at who's on that screen," I said grabbing her hand and rushing.

"That was Rue taking out a Peacekeeper!"

#

Thresh, Eight, Peeta, and I had been quiet at first but once the Peacekeepers realized they were dropping like flies they stormed us. We were swamped but fought back viciously, Eight was the one with the fewest wounds, Thresh was targeted early on and suffered a few deep cuts because of it. Peeta and I were overlooked at first until my sharp shooting had caught their eyes.

The Peacekeepers seemed to descend on my all at once. Like there was some signal that blew and ordered them to kill me. With only the arrows on my back and the bow in my hand I was forced to run. A bow and arrow was not a close range weapon. "Katniss," I heard Peeta yell after me as I began scaling the rocks.

I reached the top and turned around on a dime. I took an arrow in between my fingers and shot the first things I saw when I spun. The first of three Peacekeepers pursuing me fell to the rocks below, arrow lodged in his eye. I took the last arrow from my sheathe and shot it into the second Peacekeeper. I saw Rue shoot out from the trees and attack the third Peacekeeper. The two fell down and landed on the ground roughly.

"Rue!" I screamed, tears I my eyes.

Rue was rubbing her head sitting beside the Peacekeeper and was making unhappy grunts. She looked up just in time to see the sword raise above the man's head. I was scrambling to get back down to her when a whip appeared from within the woods and clutched the man's sword wielding arm. Just as the Peacekeeper looked up to examine the whip it went electric and he passed out. I reached the bottom of the hill and took his own sword and drove it threw his heart.

#

**AN: So there's more action in this one and some insight into Cato and Clove so hopefully you really enjoyed it and I'll try to update either tomorrow or the next day. **


	6. District Mingling

District Mingling

"Good to see we didn't entirely miss the party," Cato said stepping out from the trees while holding the end of the whip in his hand.

"Thanks," I said as I grabbed Rue into my arms.

"We killed all of the Peacekeepers we saw while coming here," Cato said trying to reassure me.

"We have a total of 8 dead here," Peeta announced pulling bodies with Thresh and Eight.

"We killed 5 in the woods," Clove added.

"That makes 13 in total that's a normal Peacekeeper crew," Cato said taking his whip from the Peacekeeper's wrist.

"Well it seems as though the threat is gone for now," Cato said.

"It would seem so," I replied cradling Rue in my arms.

"So we found some cool stuff in the base," Clove said wiping her knife off on a Peacekeeper's uniform.

"That's good hopefully that'll make life easier," I smiled picking Rue up. "What kind of stuff did you find?"

"We found some refrigerators, mattresses, bedding, food," Clove was thinking. "We couldn't bring anything back though because we saw the attack on some screens there."

"Thanks for coming," I said smiling at her.

"Oh shut up!" Clove screamed at me. My head jerked back startled as I was examining Rue for injuries.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"Shut up! What are you perfect!" Clove was holding her knife tightly now.

Peeta rushed to my side even with the cuts he wore on his legs. "Clove calm down," Peeta said.

"Shut up Lover Boy!" Clove snapped.

"We're gonna go back and gather," Cato said grabbing Clove's hand.

"You have a pretty nasty cut Cato, you should let Eight heal it," I whispered.

"We really shouldn't stick around," Cato said pushing Clove away.

"I already have some medicine on," Peeta said "she and I can go, you guys can meet us there so we have more people to help carry stuff. I mean are you ok with that Clove?"

"I feel fine with Lover Boy I just don't like his Twinkie."

I decided not to push the issue and just returned with Cato to Eight's house. "Sorry about her," Cato apologized awkwardly, maybe trying to decide if he meant it.

"That's ok," I said biting my lip "it's just something I'm going to have to learn to live with."

"Hopefully she'll get over it," Cato muttered as Eight put on some medicine we had taken from the Cornucopia. The few medicines the thing had contained were at the very tip inside the Cornucopia, only Rue could reach in far enough to grab them. But the result from the medicine was expected. The cuts healed within two minutes, the Capitol really was amazing even if they did send their citizens to the slaughter.

"So she hates me," I whispered.

Cato looked over "well it's in our culture to some extent. That doesn't make it right, by any means, but she's mad at you because you don't fit what we're told about people from District 12."

"What are you told about us?"

"That you guys are weak, feeble, skinny, basically pathetic," Cato said. "But you, you scored higher than we did and you had no training."

"Well I had to hunt to live," I shrugged.

"Still have to now," Cato said sitting in the empty wooden room we called a living room.

"That's true," I smiled.

#

Clove was walking about ten steps ahead of Peeta and refused to slow down. Peeta's cuts had long since healed and even though his legs were fine he was still just a little hesitant to follow Clove. He thought perhaps she would still harbor some resentment for him after the alliance broke.

"So Lover Boy you must think I'm just horrible," Clove whispered into the air as she finally slowed down.

"I don't think that," Peeta said softly. "I don't think negatively about anyone really," he finally caught up with Clove who still refused to face him.

"I always liked that about you Lover Boy," Clove said now keeping pace with Peeta. "You're always so kind, you had no business being in these games."

"So what kind of things did you find?" Peeta asked.

"Blankets, bedding, mattresses, some food, I was asking Cato if he thought we could hook up some water for sinks and some electricity for refrigerators too."

"You sure have a vision for this place," Peeta said as the two entered beyond the forcefield.

"Ya I know it'll never be like the homes we had before but maybe it'll be something nice still."

"All we need are the ideas," Peeta said kindly. "Plus as they are these homes are better than the ones Katniss and I grew up in."

"You mean the perfect little princess didn't have a castle on a hill?"

"Why do you hate her? She doesn't really have much to be jealous of, she's a great person and I really like her but as far as fortune goes she hasn't had much of it."

"What do you mean she got all the sponsors for the games, her mentor picked her over you, she could kill so easily once she got that bow, and she got an eleven even though she never trained once!"

"That's what this is about," Peeta said finally understanding. "You're mad at her because she beat you at a game she didn't even know she was playing. You trained your whole life for these games and she just walked in and swept everyone off their feet."

Clove looked away from him. "So what I have a right to be angry, I should hate her!" she snapped.

"Ya you could do that," Peeta shrugged "or you could try to understand her. She wasn't even supposed to be in these games, she wasn't picked or anything."

"Ya, ya we all saw, some little girl got picked and then she flipped out," Clove spat.

"Not just a little girl, her little sister. She loves her little sister more than anything. More than her life. I think she freaked out so much because she didn't start out with much and as life went on she only got stuff taken away. Her dad died when she was eleven you know."

Clove stopped walking "I didn't know that," she paused. "But, but so what, people lose people all the time in this world. It's part of life!"

"Have you ever lost anyone?"

Clove looked up at him "no."

"Then I don't think you understand the pain she went though, I don't understand it either. We've both been fortunate in that, but Katniss, she knows death."

Clove walked on "fine I'll give her a chance."

#

**AN: Done! I hope you like it. Please review! **


	7. Victors

**AN: I had to laugh a little when someone said my last chapter was short just because in my other stories I've done in the past that would be a really long chapter XD. But I'll do my best here to give you guys longer chapters. Here goes nothing! **

Victors

Gale's POV

It was that time again, time to go into the Everdeen household and see those big eyes looking up at me. I sighed wishing anyone else had gotten this job but me, everyday I had to break poor little Prim's heart. I knocked on the door even though I knew no house in District 12 had locks. Her little feet were heard assaulting the floor boards, she then opened the door and just like I expected her little eyes looked up at me with so much hope.

"Sorry Prim," I whispered "no new news anywhere." Her face fell and I turned her around gently and lightly pushed her inside.

"Hello Gale," Miss Everdeen said kindly from over the stove.

"Hi Miss Everdeen, I brought you some deer," I handed her the game bag.

"Thank you Gale you're a sweetheart," she smiled kindly "but please call me Remy."

"You know that's just too weird for me," I smiled at her. She smiled back shaking her head.

"So has there been any news?" she said her voice inquisitive rather than hopeful.

"No, nothing," it was easier to sound disappointed with an adult rather than a twelve year old who put her entire will to live on your visit.

"I'm sure something will happen," she said positively.

I looked at the woman before me, she had really taken on Katniss's challenge "Katniss would be proud that you're doing so well."

Her stirring stopped abruptly. "I don't think Katniss will ever be proud of me again."

"That's not true," I said walking into the living room to find Prim sitting in front of the staticy TV. "I think she'd be so completely proud of you. Prim," I called the twelve year old and she looked up at me. "Dinner's almost ready let's get your hands washed ok?"

Prim sighed and stood leaving the TV on and standing taking my outstretched hand. I took her over to the bathroom and turned on the water for her. She washed her hands slowly and was fighting with tears. I wished I was Katniss, I wished I could help this little girl or know what to say.

"Prim! Gale! Come here!" Katniss's mother called.

I grabbed Prim's hand and yanked her with dripping wet hands. We reached the living room where Miss Everdeen was standing staring at the TV which had jumped back to life.

"How are they?" I began barely able to speak.

"Katniss!" Prim said lunging at the TV.

"Prim we need to hear," Miss Everdeen pulled Prim away. The twelve year old took refugee in my arms.

"Because the arena malfunctioned and it was no fault of our wonderful and brave tributes," President Snow was on the screen with Katniss, Peeta, Cato, Clove, Thresh, Rue, and Eight behind him. "We have decided to give all of our brave tributes the title of victors and the treatment too!" The capitol cheered and Prim collapsed into tears.

#

Katniss's POV

#

I yawned laying on the mattress we had retrieved from the Gamekeeper's base. "Why is it we were able to hook up electricity, install a sink, and shower and yet we're still sleeping on the floor?" I asked looking over at Peeta who lay beside me.

He chuckled lightly drawing me into his arms. "Well we didn't have water hooked up we still have just huge wooden crates holding the water."

"Well that's true but we did get electricity."

"Do you want me to make you a bedframe?" he asked kissing the top of my head.

"I don't need a bedframe I just think it's funny," I laughed some wrapping my arm around him shyly.

"Katniss are you running a fever?" Peeta asked in the darkness bringing his hand to my cheek.

"No," I whispered.

"But your face is hot," he said worried.

"And your butt is hot," I joked with him. He laughed lightly and buried his face into my hair.

"That's not what I meant," he said a blush clear in his voice.

"I, I'm just blushing," I said almost silently.

"Oh," Peeta said. "Why?"

"Well, because," I stumbled over my words. "It's just surreal, we made it out, you actually like me, I've been able to trust you. It's just, I don't know I guess I thought I'd never have a life like this, a somewhat decent one."

"You deserve an amazing life," Peeta said kissing me roughly. Suddenly Rue cried out and I jumped to my feet. I sent Peeta an apologetic look and he nodded.

I rushed into Rue's room and she was clutching her sheets. I climbed onto her mattress and she threw herself into my arms instantly. "What happened?" I asked soothingly.

"I, I just had a really bad dream," Rue sniffed.

"Aw honey, I'm right here, no one's gonna hurt you."

"Everything ok?" Cato's voice whispered into the room. "I heard a scream."

I smiled in the darkness knowing that despite his tough exterior he had a caring side. "We just had a bad dream," I said kissing Rue's head.

"I'll be right back," Cato said exiting.

"See look at that everyone's worried about you," I smiled down at her.

She smiled pleased "I thought he hated me," Rue said in her cute little voice.

"I thought he hated me too," I whispered.

"Now I don't think he hates anybody," Rue said happily.

"I think you're right," I held her close. "Are you feeling any better?"

Rue nodded, "here," Cato returned and handed Rue something.

"What is it?" Rue said squinting into the darkness.

"It's this silky material that was in the Gamemakers closets. I can't sew but maybe Katniss can make you a toy out of it or something by stuffing some leaves or some other junk inside it."

I looked at him "what makes you think I know how to sew?"

"You're a girl," he said as if the two went hand in hand.

"So what being born as a girl means you just come out knowing how to sew?" I looked at him ridiculously.

"I just assumed-"

"I don't have the first idea how to sew!" I snapped at him.

"I can sew," Peeta appeared in the doorway. "Though it's worth pointing out that there is no needle or thread."

"We'll figure something out," I told Rue kissing her head. "You get some rest ok?"

"M'kay," she hugged me tight.

The three of us walked out of her room and into the living room/kitchen. "Sorry to assume you knew how to sew," Cato said half sarcastically.

"Sorry I snapped at you," I said entirely sincere.

"Wanna go hunt?" he asked excited "there's a lot I wanna accomplish today."

"It's still dark out," Peeta protested.

"That's ok first light is starting to peak out," I said kissing him on his lips. "I'll just grab my bow and arrow." I ran into the bedroom and took it before going back out into the living room to meet Cato. "I'll bring back some turkey ok?" I said to Peeta.

"You know the only thing I ever request you bring back is you," he smiled.

"I'll bring me back too," I walked out and went back to Cato's house with him. He retrieved his sword and whip and we went out into the woods.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked as we checked my pathetic excuse for snares.

"Clove," he said looking around as if she was going to pop out of a tree.

"What exactly about her?"

"Well have you ever, you know done anything with Peeta?"

I looked at him oddly "I don't know what you mean."

"Sexually," he clarified.

"Oh God no!" I turned as red as a berry bush.

"Well me and Clove, we kind of," he shrugged.

"Oh my God you didn't!" I said smiling at him. "I didn't even know you two were a thing," I winked. "Here sit," I said laying down beside the river that ran through the forest.

He obliged "well we are now, I was shocked too. I mean I don't know she walked in on me while I was using that sorry excuse for a shower your boy made."

"It's a good shower!" I snapped. "You just need to make sure you grab enough water to put in the top before you go in."

"It's not anything like the showers we have back in two, there's all kinds of buttons and technology to make it the perfect experience."

"Well what did you expect we're in the middle of the wilderness," I rolled my eyes. "Just keep talking."

"Well she walked in on me while we were showering and if we had alcohol out here I would say she was drunk. She was stuttering a lot and blushing like crazy then she just kind of kissed me and we were naked and well, the obvious happened," he shrugged.

I scoffed "the obvious," I rolled my eyes at him.

"What it was obvious!"

"Peeta and I have been naked in a room before and we've never done anything nasty," I informed.

"Have you ever _looked_ when you two were naked in a room before?"

"N-no!" I stuttered blushing hard.

"I don't know how you became my friend of the group."

"I could say the same thing," I looked over at him. "But somehow," I shrugged.

"Indeed, you do make good company," he looked over. "You're a good confidant too," he ruffled my hair playfully.

I snorted and didn't bother fixing my hair. "I can't believe you had sex," I shock my head laughing.

"That makes two of us," we both laughed and the sound disappeared into the sky.

#

**AN: So it's a little longer and we got to check in with Gale and everyone but how are Katniss and the other tributes on the TV? And it looks like Cato and Clove have got a little something something going on, trust me you have no idea where my crazy mind is going with this story Please review I update faster!**


	8. Friendship

**AN: Interestingly enough (to me) option two got the most votes. So here goes nothing and like I said there's going to be some filler chapters, that's both true and false (now that I've planned a little) there will be a lot of fillers in the area Katniss is involved in but not really with the area Gale is involved in. Hope I don't disappoint! 3**

Friendship

Gale's POV

Prim, Miss Everdeen, Peeta's father, his two older brothers, his one younger and myself all stood at the train platform waiting. It was almost unbearable as we stood waiting just staring down the tracks for Katniss to appear.

"Remy," I heard Peeta's father say quietly as he approached her. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm doing alright Kain, how are you?" her voice was soft as well.

"I'm relieved that both of us have living children coming back to us. It's a miracle."

"Indeed," Miss Everdeen agreed smiling softly at him.

"So what have you been doing?" he said nervously.

I looked back at the two questioningly, was he flirting with her? I shook my head, probably not, after all his son was dating her daughter. I clenched my teeth hard thinking about his hands on her. She was supposed to be mine, I didn't even think I'd have to try, I figured one day we'd just end up together. Dumb little Peeta Mellark got in the way of that though.

The train finally came into view and Prim squealed with excitement. I took her into my arms so she wouldn't fall out onto the track or something.

Prim was vibrating in my arms from excitement. I chuckled at her smiling happily. The train pulled in and Prim jumped against the restraints of my arms. "Wait for her," I said stroking her hair gently. Prim whined and struggled against my grasp.

Soon the door opened and Katniss and Peeta emerged holding hands and looking around nervously. "Katniss!" Prim yelled and ran to her as I allowed the child to escape my grasp.

"Hey Catnip," I said after she had released Prim and I hugged her too.

I gave her an odd look as I thought I heard her whisper "wow."

"Anything surprising?" I asked her tilting her chin up. Her cheeks flared, I gave her a curious look as I dropped her chin and backed away so her mother could hug her.

"Hi mom," she said softly. Something was wrong with her. I knew Katniss better than I knew myself and this wasn't her. My mind started working hard trying to think about what might be causing this change in my friend. I shook my head, of course she would be different, the games changed people, Haymitch was a prime example. I breathed a little easier as I realized that was probably it and smiled as I walked back to her house with her and her family.

I found it odd that Peeta and Katniss didn't even say goodbye to each other. I mean of course they weren't really lovers, right? But still shouldn't they keep up the act?

Katniss continued to worry me as she wandered around the streets like she'd never been to District 12 before. She took a lot of wrong turns and didn't greet people that we'd grown up with. She didn't even say hi to Madge who gave her the beloved Mockingjay pin she wore. My head spun and I searched her person for the pin she kept with her. It was nowhere to be seen. Maybe my instincts weren't as off as I had thought.

#

Katniss's POV

#

I yawned as I woke up next to Peeta once again. I smiled and stroked his hair gently not wanting to wake him up. I sat up and quietly grabbed my bow and arrow exiting the house after peaking in on Rue too. She was cuddling the silk fabric that Cato had brought her that we had yet to turn into a stuffed toy for her. I pushed the wicker fabric door out of my way and went over to Cato's house. I would love to be going over to see Cato but today I had a different mindset.

I knocked on the door and Clove came to the door "oh I'll go get Cato," she said turning around.

"Actually I came here to see you," I said.

"What?" she looked at me clearly not amused.

"I thought that since Cato and I are friends and you and Peeta are friends we should try and be friends."

She looked at me kind of blank "please be joking."

I sighed "no I'm not joking, but I'm also not going to force you to go."

"I will," Cato said appearing at the door. "Here," he shoved her knife belt into her hand. "Go out with Katniss have fun, play in the river, have a naked pillow fight, just do something, make nice," he kissed her cheek and pushed her by her butt through the door.

Clove rolled her eyes and headed into the woods. I followed her nervously. "You're not going to use one of those on me right?"

She looked back at me and rolled her eyes "as tempting as that is Cato is found of you and he is my boyfriend so no I won't be killing you."

"So it's official then?" I asked jogging up to join her.

"What is?"

"You two dating," I smiled.

"Oh ya," she rolled her eyes like it was old news.

"How did he ask you out?" I pried.

She looked over at me with annoyed eyes "like any guy does, he said, will you go out with me?"

"That's it?" I felt disappointed.

"Well Peeta didn't even really ask you ever did he?" she raised an accusing eyebrow at me.

"Huh I guess he didn't," I frowned thinking.

"See at least Cato asked me," she turned her head up in distaste.

"I'm not out to get you," I whispered as we hiked up the mountain area towards the waterfall.

"What?" she looked at me like I was crazy.

"You always keep me at arms distance, you treat me like at any second I'm going to make a lunge for your throat. I'm not out to get you Clove, I think you're really talented and I admire you and I'd love the chance to be your friend."

She looked at me. It took her a while to answer "I don't trust well. I was better in the beginning because well I was scared and I knew Peeta, him I trust. You tried to kill us."

"It was the game Clove. You guys tried to kill me too I just got a better shot at you."

"That's true," she muttered. "Look I'm on a stupid hike with you take this 'friendship' thing one step at a time got it?"

"Got it," I smiled pulling myself up the steeper part of the mountain.

#

Peeta's POV

#

"Hey," Cato's voice called.

"Oh hey welcome home," I called.

"No I wasn't out with Katniss, her and Clove went out."

"What?" I asked rushing out of the bedroom still pulling a shirt on.

"Ya she won't kill her," Cato said walking over to our refrigerator. "You got any beer?"

"How would we have beer?" I looked at him oddly.

"I don't know when guys hang out they always drink beer. I just thought it would fit."

"No there is no beer," I gave him a weird look.

"Bummer, were did Rue go?"

"She went out with Thresh to the grain fields to that I can make bread again, we were really low."

"Well good to know there's going to be cheesy bread again," Cato drooled.

"You know there isn't much food left from the cornucopia the next batch of cheesy bread I make will probably be the last I can make."

Cato's eyes snapped up to me wide and in horror. "No more cheesy bread?"

I really wished I had a picture so I could show Katniss his face she'd never believe me. "Sorry cheese isn't really easily accessible out here."

Cato pouted and started to grumble plopping down onto the couch Thresh had made everyone. "What are we going to do when we run out of cornucopia food?"

I sat beside him trying to think "well we always have meat for you and Katniss hunting."

"Ya but what about I don't know vegetables and fruit and that kind of stuff?"

"I really don't know," I pulled a hand through my hair. "Maybe Katniss and Clove will be able to think of something when they get back."

"Perhaps," Cato looked around. "These houses are sad, there's nothing in them," he frowned.

"It's not like there's a furniture store just down the street," I replied.

"I know it's just depressing," Cato said. "I mean if we're stuck out here forever then we're gonna need to spruce these up a little."

"Well Clove said a while ago she thought she might have seen District 13?"

"Oh ya," Cato said thinking back. "I remember her saying that. You think things like pictures and furniture survived?"

"It's worth checking don't you think?"

"Ok let's go," Cato jumped up.


	9. Unknown Danger

**AN: So sorry that I haven't updated recently, I have finals right now and it's really hard for me to go on. But I have a few hours break right now so I'm updating. My next update won't be until next Monday (SPRING BREAK BABY) but all of your reviews really wanted me to update so here we go.**

Unknown Danger

Gale's POV

#

I sat at home staring at the bland ceiling that every house in the Seam had. My arms were behind my head and I was puzzling through the only thing my brain had been thinking about since the games. Katniss. I compared this 'new' Katniss to the old one whom I had adored, hell maybe even loved. Sure her body was the same, flawless as ever, perfect stature and build. Her hands were soft after being healed after the games but that was the only real change, physically at least.

But emotionally she seemed like a completely different person. She was friends with me but she seemed much more flirty than she used to be, even though she was supposedly with the baker's son. Our hunting trips were no longer occupied with meaningful conversations but instead the awkward silences I suffered at school. I had also caught her, on more than one occasion, 'checking me out' as some would say. While leading her into the woods towards an animal and turn to check behind me to find her eyes glued to my ass. It was rather uncomfortable.

I don't know what happened to her but I dearly missed the friend I once had. She was my everything, my survival, my fun, my confidant, she helped me get over the dark emotions inside. If I lost her I would surely lose myself soon after.

Instead of finding sleep and rest in my thoughts I became more and more restless. I was finally fully awake once I got onto the thought of the Capital maybe changing something about her. Midnight or not I was getting no sleep anytime soon. I stood from my bed, careful not to wake Rory, and exited the house into the dark night. I trekked down the streets which were not only empty but completely dark as well. No one would be awake at this hour so I was safe to wander where I pleased. I even took a stroll through town, not usually 'allowed' since I was from the Seam.

Suddenly I heard a noise as I neared the Mellark family bakery. I quickly hid from view and clamored up a tree. I looked out from the tree to find the source of the noise. A wolf rushed from the Mellark household whimpering with it's tail in between it's legs. The Mellark's had found the wolf a few years ago when a mother had gone into labor in the middle of the town. The one they took in had been injured and could not flee with the rest of his family as the Peacekeepers gathered. The three boys had instantly taken to the pup and the pup loved all of them. It was odd to see the wolf rush from the house in a fearful state; in fact I had never seen it happen before.

I watched the wolf run down the streets and towards the gate where it wiggled below the fence and continued out. Perhaps it was itching for a real kill, it wasn't unheard of for the wolf to disappear for a little bit on his own.

"Stupid mutt," I heard a voice murmur.

"Perhaps you should be nicer to it," Katniss!

"It's not my fault the dumb thing can smell the difference. I'm no baker and it's a good thing I don't really have to be anymore," Peeta emerged from the house, Katniss beside him.

"Peeta don't be ridiculous you're an excellent baker," Katniss said loudly glancing around her.

"Stop being an idiot no one is around to hear you, it's not going to change anything if I say it to the sky." The youngest Mellark shoved his hands into his pockets.

"The sky has ears Peeta," Katniss hissed.

"No the Capital has ears darling, and I don't need to worry about them," he smirked while looking into the sky. "They are the ones that sent us here after all."

"I know that but they told us to be careful, we can never be found out." Her face cast downward "you know we'd really die then, not just like in the games."

I was beyond confused as they walked away. They died? In the games? If they died how are they hear. More importantly who are these people because they aren't Katniss and Peeta. I shook my head to clear it, my only business now needed to be to return home without being seen or heard by these people. I exited the tree with great stealth and took a back way to my house. I quietly walked through the door and into my bedroom. I sighed as I removed my boots and climbed into my bed. Suddenly the once complicated ceiling and the problems it held seemed much more trivial than what I had to ponder about now. I turned and faced away from Rory, perhaps this wall could hold these new findings for me. I closed my eyes and drifted off.

#

**AN: Sorry there's nothing with Katniss and Peeta this time but this is plot advancement and at least I updated! I'll update next Monday too (I hope)**


	10. Tell Me About It

Tell Me About It

Gale's POV

#

It was hard not to just lunge at this woman who called herself Katniss. She looked so fake now every time I looked at her. It was nothing overly obvious, a misstep here a slip of the tongue there. I watched her with a hunters eye, I marked every move she made and worked hard not to scare her. Every time Prim ran into her arms I felt the need to wrench her away and expose her for the fraud she was.

I found myself without someone to talk to, Katniss had been my only friend and it was impossible to ask anyone else about her. I did need to talk to someone though, so I found myself walking to the one person who came to mind, her mother. "Miss Everdeen," I knocked on the door.

"Yes Gale," she looked up her eyes still somewhat dead.

"I was just wondering if you had a minute to talk about Katniss?"

"Oh, what about her?"

"Do you think she's, I don't know changed at all?"

"No," she said very simply.

How did I work with that? I guess I didn't "ok well um thank you, for talking with me," I said. She nodded and I left, I kicked a rock discouraged.

"Hey," I heard a voice whisper. I looked over and saw Madge waving me towards a bustle of trees. I walked over to her and disappeared into the trees with her. "I know what you're talking about," she said in a quiet voice. "About Katniss," she clarified when I gave her an odd look.

"What have you noticed?" I asked excited that someone else had noticed my friends odd behavior.

"Well she hasn't even said hello to me. She never dotes on Prim like she used to. Not to mention she hasn't gone into the hob since she's returned."

"That's true," I whispered.

"Did you notice other things?" she asked.

I nodded "meet me back here tonight though, I can't say now."

Madge nodded and exited the cluster of trees quickly and quietly.

#

Katniss's POV

#

"Could they be any louder?" I asked burying my face into Peeta's chest blushing like a maniac.

"You don't think they'll wake Rue do you?" Peeta whispered in my ear.

"Crap I forgot all about that," I shot up my ears embarrassing my mind. I willed myself to remain standing and walk into Rue's room. She was beneath her covers, with her pillow over her head and her arms pinning it down. I scooped her into my arms in her white night shirt. I held her close as I hurried out the door and away from the noises Cato and Clove were making. I went straight to Thresh's house and knocked on the wicker.

Thresh walked to the door looking a little tired. "Can Rue stay here tonight?" I asked.

Thresh nodded and rubbed his eyes "Rue's always welcome, why though?"

"Cato and Clove are making more little ones," I said trying not to teach Rue words she shouldn't know.

His eyes were a little wide and he took Rue from my arms "I'll watch her."

"Thanks Thresh," I smiled.

He nodded and I went back to my house. "I'm back," I grimaced as I walked into the little kitchen area we had.

"I gave up on sleep but I made you some hot chocolate with the cornucopia stuff."

"Thanks," I said taking a sip and sitting on his lap after he sat down on the couch.

"Hi there," he smiled and kissed my jaw. I giggled and I kissed his lips softly. "You know we could play copy cat," he winked.

I thought for a second "ok, sure, I want kids since there's no games out here."

Peeta's eyes went wide and his face paled. "Oh and you were kidding, got it noted sorry," I looked away and stood up. I bit my lip nervously as I made it all the way to bed and he didn't stop me.


	11. Imposter

Imposter

Gale's POV

#

I crept out of the house around midnight and managed not to wake anyone once again. I headed towards the spot I was supposed to meet Madge at. I was almost at the spot when I heard someone coming, I hurried up the nearest tree and locked eyes with Madge through her cluster of trees.

"I'm so sick of this," 'Katniss's' voice said.

"Then lets just turn the dumb disguises off," 'Peeta' responded.

"We can't you know we'd die. The capital would just kill us," her voice seemed sad.

"I just don't know what to do anymore. I'm sick of District 12 it's just awful it's horrible. It we were in District 2 as Cato and Clove then it would be fine but in here we're just poor slaves."

"Then come on, we could run away, we'd be fine." He grasped her hand.

"What about our families? You know they'll be punished."

"So what? My dad is a past victor and you despise your parents putting you in this."

"Ya but-"

"Glimmer either you're happy or you're not!" he glared. Glimmer? The girl from one! So then the boy was Marvel? But Katniss killed both of them, how are they here? Why are they pretending to be Katniss and Peeta? Well they said that the Capitol was making them but wow. I looked at Madge who looked utterly scared.

"It's ok," I mouthed to her. She nodded and went deeper into the trees.

"Shall we go then?"

"Do you really think we could just run?"

"We trained all our lives for a deadly game Glimmer, we'll be able to make it somewhere in the forest," Marvel hugged Glimmer and grabbed her hand sprinting away.

I hurried from my tree to Madge. "Are you ok?"

"Yes I am," I hugged her. "Well I don't know how we're going to explain this tomorrow," I sighed.

"I, I don't either," Madge stuttered.

"Maybe I should walk you home? Just in case something happens with or because of those two."

"Oh um ok," her cheeks flushed but I didn't really notice. I walked with her to her home and was about to turn around when Madge hugged me tightly. "Thanks for walking me home," she whispered.

"Ya um of course," I was embarrassed now, I hadn't expected anything like that.

"Hey Gale?" she whispered when I turned to leave.

"Ya?"

"If that wasn't Katniss, who was it?"

I closed my eyes, Madge asked a question I didn't want to answer, didn't even want to think about the answer. "I don't know," I looked at her and saw the pain reflected from my eyes.

#

Clove's POV

#

"Oh no," I whispered. I quickly started counting days and then weeks on my fingers. I rushed from the house Cato and I shared and went into Katniss's house. I was about to just storm into the bedroom when I heard yelling.

"Look I didn't say I needed kids!" Katniss yelled.

"Do you know what having kids without a plan can do?" Peeta yelled.

"Well it can't be much worse than this!" Katniss reported.

"I'm just trying to make you understand Katniss. This isn't just a simple thing."

"I know it isn't, I practically raised Prim Peeta I now how to handle children."

"That's not all I'm worried about, Katniss no one here knows how to deliver a baby. What if something goes wrong? The baby could die, or you could die! Or hell you could both die! Do you think I want that Katniss?"

"Peeta some things have to be worth the risk," she seemed to be pleading with hi.

"Nothing is worth losing you Katniss! Nothing!" he yelled and the whole house seemed to shake.

"You're so stubborn," she screamed back and stampeded out of the room.

"Hi," I whispered.

"I'm leaving the house so if you're here to talk to me we're leaving."

"Ok," I followed Katniss out into the woods. She hadn't brought her bow but she did have a knife with her. We didn't really run into any game but Katniss seemed to be in an awful mood after her fight. She finally just collapsed on the floor of the forest.

"Are you ok?" I whispered.

She looked up at me and then broke into tears. My eyes went wide as I had no idea what so ever how to deal with crying girls, it wasn't a category I considered myself a part of. I patted her head and looked around hoping maybe the forest would offer some advice.

"There there," I mumbled. "What happened?"

"He's just such a pessimist! I just so wanted to have kids and I thought he was serious and I mean so what it doesn't have to be right now! I figured that I'd always live in a world where having kids that weren't entered into The Hunger Games was just not an option. So I buried the idea of ever having kids but now, I mean there's no games here I could have a family, and I mean, I want one. I just figured that Peeta would be the kind of guy who would have always wanted kids."

I looked around "ya he does seem like the type," I tried.

"I know! I mean if I was with someone like Cato then sure whatever he doesn't seem like the family man type of guy but Peeta! He has a big family and he's always playing with the little kids at school."

"Ya," I muttered I sighed as we walked back towards the houses. "Just try to talk to him, let him know you don't feel like fighting you just want to understand his side of it. You know?" she nodded and hugged me.

"Thanks Clove," she said.

"No problem," I tried a smile and walked back towards my house. I went to push open the door and realized that my problem was still looming over my head.


	12. Jealousy

Jealousy

Katniss's POV

#

I sighed as I laid in bed with Peeta. We'd been silent since last night and I knew neither of us had slept at all. His breathing had never evened out as to show that he was sleeping. "Peeta," I whispered.

"Yes?" he whispered back.

"We don't have to fight about this," I rubbed his arm lightly and he turned to face me.

"So, we just leave it alone?"

"Ya we have years to worry about it. Just forget about it Peeta, we'll worry about it later ok?"

He sighed and stroked my hair pulling me into his arms. "Good I don't like arguing with you," he said kissing my jaw line.

"What are you doing today?"

"I was thinking of asking Cato to go into thirteen again last time we just kind of got there and looked around, except for the sewing kit I grabbed for Rue we didn't bring much."

"Oh doll Cato and I are hunting today, maybe Clove can go with you?"

"Nah I'll wait until tomorrow, Rue and I can hang out, maybe I'll go with her and Thresh for grains and stuff."

"Ok just don't be out late and make me worry," I said kissing his lips before standing up.

"I won't," he said before pulling the blanket over his head again to sleep. I smiled and grabbed my weapons before heading over to Cato's and Clove's.

"Cato," I said knocking on the house, "let's go we gotta get hunting partner."

"You sound scary," Cato said appearing while fastening his electric whip at his side.

"Why?" I asked as I headed towards the woods.

"I don't know the sentence just didn't suit you, move on. What are we hunting for today?"

"What do we hunt for everyday?"

"Whatever we see," he repeated.

"Good plan," I said scaling a tree to get a better view. "I see something over by the river," I yelled down to Cato.

"You wanna go check it out?" he asked.

"Ya," I said exiting the tree and walking beside him.

"Where by the river?" he asked.

"By the place where you all tried to kill me."

"I guess we never really apologized for that," Cato said. "Sorry for trying to kill you."

"Sorry for also trying to kill you," I said as we reached the river. "Ok," I said turning around "that's a naked girl."

"Glimmer to be exact," Cato said going into the water and fishing her out.

"How are you not crept out?" I squeaked.

"Ok one you are way to uncomfortable with nudity. Two I've seen Glimmer naked before. And three haven't you seen Peeta?"

"Why have you seen Glimmer naked before?"

"During the games, she was a fun easy distraction."

I shook my head "Cato she died," I said as if suddenly remembering.

His eyebrows knitted together as he held his ear to her bare chest to confirm a heartbeat. "I, I don't know," he said looking back up. "Her heart's beating and she's breathing now."

"I killed her," I whispered. "This doesn't make sense the girl died. I pried my bow and arrows from her body."

"I don't understand it either," he said laying her in the grass.

"Then what do we do?" I asked looking to him, confused with how to proceed.

He shrugged looking down at the naked girl. "We can't just leave her here."

"What if she's some sort of spy or something? What if she's not even the real Glimmer?"

"You have way too many conspiracy theories Katniss," he hoisted her onto his shoulders. "Let's get her back home," he started walking then paused "I guess Clove was right that little cluster of houses is home."

I smiled making a mental note to tell Clove about that and followed after him. "Here," I said removing my jacket and handing it over "to cover her."

He laid her down again and zipped the jacket up over her body. "She wouldn't really care though," he said changing to holding her bridal style. "She did wear that see through dress for her interview remember?"

"Oh ya I felt nasty just watching her talk."

"Well she had sexy going for her, why not flaunt it?"

"Because it's disgusting," I wrinkled my nose. Cato just shrugged as we reached the houses.

"Why do you have a naked girl?" Peeta asked who was getting ready beside Thresh and Rue.

"Because I attacked her and made her my mate," Cato said sarcastically.

"What?" Clove's voice rang throughout the camp.

"Bad joking subject with your girlfriend around," I teased elbowing his side.

Cato just glared at me, everyone knew how much Cato adored Clove, except maybe Clove. Clove in all of her tiny furry stomped from inside the house gripping a knife by the hilt and wore a glare that sent Rue to Thresh's shoulders.

"It's Glimmer," I stepped in. "We found her out by the river and we just brought her back to make sure she was ok."

"Why aren't you carrying her, friend?" Clove snarled looking at me.

I raked my brain for a moment "I'm too weak," I said taking the blow to the pride for Cato and my sake.

"You've carried Rue!"

"Have you seen Rue, Rue weights less than air," I defended.

"Fine," Clove glared.

Before anyone else had a change to but in Glimmer stirred in Cato's arms. Her eyes flashed open and her hand instantly clung to his shirt, "what's going on?" she asked her eyes darting around.

"We were gonna ask you that," Cato said looking down at her.

"I was with Marvel last thing I remember," she said squirming in Cato's grasp.

"I bet she can stand now," Clove huffed.

"Right sorry," Cato released her to her own two feet. To Glimmer's credit she didn't faze at all as the jacket continually hiked up. I noticed Clove watching Cato's eyes to make sure they didn't slip. I glanced at Peeta myself but as always he was as innocent as a newborn deer and his eyes rested easily on her face.

"Glimmer can you tell us about how you're alive?" Peeta asked gently, she gave him a glare and I took an arrow from my sheath.

"It's ok," Cato whispered to me putting a hand on the arrow to keep me from drawing it.

"Well I remember waking up in a lab. People were talking about how the games had been a disaster. They said Seneca Crane had been killed and the President was in a frenzy of what to do. They said that taking once dead tributes and passing them off as the living ones would be hard.

"Marvel and I woke up from these containers and we were identical to Katniss and Peeta."

Peeta and I looked at each other with confused faces. "You look nothing like me," I said.

"Not now but for a while I lived in District 12 as you and no one even questioned it. Anyways Marvel and I were hating it in 12 and we didn't want to be there. The Capital had sent us orders almost every day and we had no idea why. We decided to run away and so we did, we ran for a long time until we reached the grain field and then almost collapsed in despair. We figured that we'd be trapped once we reentered the arena. We were able to walk and then a hovercraft found us. It hauled us up and was getting ready to kill us when I jumped from a window. I don't remember anything after that."

"That sounds like something we need to find ourselves in the know about very quickly," Cato said looking at me.

"I agree I don't like that Snow is having people running around my family pretending to be me," I said gripping my bow tightly.

"Come on Glimmer you can stay with us," Cato said wrapping an arm around her.

"She cannot," Clove said standing in front of the doorway.

"Clove don't be ridiculous," Cato said not stopping his path towards her. Oh God why did he have to push her? Just say yes send Glimmer on down to 8s house and move on. This was going to explode into something not fun.

"No she can't!" Clove's voice became squeaky and high.

Cato laughed, don't laugh at her! My head screamed.

Cato shoved Clove out of the way and got as far as the doorway before Clove dropped the time stopping bomb. "Cato I'm pregnant!"

#

**AN: Big thanks to What If 12 for pointing out my sleep deprived mistake. I've fixed it now and tweaked that part just a tad (not large or important at all)**


	13. District 12

**AN: thegirlwiththebread88: I'm glad you found my story entertaining but just to let you know I'm really only building up the Capitol conspiracy thing in this story but the main aspect of that is going to come into the sequel of Stranded (yes there is going to be a sequel no I don't know how many chapters until I release it yet ) which is tentatively named Stand Divided but I haven't quiet finished deciding on that yet and I can promise that a lot of cool stuff will happen in the sequel but a lot of cool stuff will happen in here too **

District 12

#

Katniss's POV

#

"_I'm pregnant!" _

The words rang throughout the houses and everyone just stared at Clove. "You're what?" Cato whispered.

"I'm pregnant," Clove whispered again.

"Like, with a baby?" he said eyes wide.

"No Cato with an alien!" Clove glared at him.

"Well I didn't know," Cato shrugged.

"Look I never miss my, well, womanly cycle and I did. That coupled with the fact that we met the necessary requirements for having a baby means I'm pregnant."

"Ok, ok, and are we keeping it?" he asked eyes becoming large.

"Cato suppose that I didn't want to keep the baby," Clove said. "Where in the middle of nowhere are we going to have an abortion?"

Cato's face became thoughtful, "I guess I could just hit your stomach a few times and see what happens," he shrugged.

"Cato!" Clove screamed.

"How about," Peeta stepped in, "Katniss and I house Glimmer for the night," he took Glimmer from Cato's grasp. "And you two work this out?" he offered.

"Do you want to rethink that one?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. Sure I didn't want Glimmer screwing up Cato and Clove's relationship and I agree 100% that she shouldn't be in their house but why is ours the next obvious choice?

"Katniss Cato and Clove have a lot to talk about tonight and-"

"And Glimmer can stay with Eight, or Thresh, there are more houses than just ours Peeta," I gave him a look that would drop someone dead in their tracks.

Cato snickered "see what you got yourself into lover boy."

"I didn't realize it until just now," he admitted. "Ok darling um are you uncomfortable having Glimmer stay with us?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Ok then um she can stay with either Thresh or Eight."

"I don't want to stay with them," Glimmer whined grabbing onto Peeta. "I don't know them," she cuddled her face into Peeta's arm.

"Oh you better get her off," Rue teased from atop Thresh's shoulders.

"I think she has a good idea," I said glaring.

"Uh Glimmer, Katniss and I are kind of a thing and I don't really want to upset her and well this is upsetting her." Peeta struggled trying to balance his nature with my request.

I sighed, "it's fine Peeta," I waved my hand dismissively. "You have an undeniable nature to please, protect, and care for, I'm not going to make you change." Peeta gave a sigh of relief. "I do have to go somewhere though," I said "I'll be back soon enough."

#

Gale's POV

#

"Good morning," I waved to Madge as she waited on the back steps of her house.

"Hello," she called back smiling sweetly.

"I've brought you some more strawberries," I presented her with the bag.

"I love strawberries," her face brightened as she peaked inside.

"I know," I smiled pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Her cheeks flared up as her head snapped towards me.

"How much?" she whispered.

"Your father usually gives me three silver coins for a bag this size," I said.

"Here," she handed me five.

"This is too much," I tried to protest but she was pushing me out of her yard.

"No it isn't you have a big family, hurry on now or you'll be late checking on Prim."

I sighed and went off to the Everdeen's, Madge was right I couldn't be late Prim was getting more and more depressed by the day since fake Katniss had left. As I approached the Everdeen household I saw Miss. Everdeen rushing around frantically outside. I picked my pace up to a jog and met her within a few seconds. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I, I can't find Prim," her voice was high and stressed as she looked at me.

"Where did you last see her?"

"She was washing her hands at the sink and then she just took off," Miss Everdeen was approaching tears. "I promised Katniss I'd look after her and now I've lost her."

"I'll find her don't worry," I said before heading off in the direction Miss Everdeen had pointed. I asked people as I went and Prim's path kept heading in one direction, towards the woods.

Finally I saw her little body shaking as she stood just within the District limits. "Prim," I called to her.

"I saw her," Prim whispered. "I know I saw Katniss," she turned towards me and her eyes were full of tears.

"Honey Katniss left remember," I said gently.

It was right after I had finished speaking that my heart froze as a voice spoke "Gale?"


	14. Primrose

**AN: **Here's my update sorry it took so long sorry to make you all wait this is a special update for TheFeatherFactory enjoy.

Primrose

#

Katniss's POV

#

Crossing the arena area alone took me several days. I had my bow and arrow with me and was able to feed myself easily. The hike was a little hard on me though since I was tired a lot and didn't get to sleep well in the trees. When I breached the arena area I passed into some trees that were beginning to look a little familiar.

"I must be close to District 12," I said looking for a sturdy tree.

I found one only a small hike away and scaled it with little difficulty. I was on a swaying tall branch when I finally laid eyes on a distant Distract 12, well maybe District 12, it was a civilization at least. I climbed down the tree and headed in the direction of the civilization climbing a tree every now and again to ensure that I was on the same track.

I had to spend several more nights in trees before I reached the little area. I finally found it and it wasn't what I had at first hoped was District 12, instead it was a refugee camp. "Is anyone here?" I asked walking through the unstable gate.

A trident flew by my head and I ducked down my arms over my head. I gasped and looked up trying to find the thrower of the spear. I jumped from the ground grasping my bow and headed for the door again.

"You can't get away that easy," a male voice said as another trident whizzed by my head and entangled my hand with the gate.

I pulled trying to get the trident to release be but was met with some resistance and soon enough there was a man beside me. "Let me go!" I yelled.

"State your name and business and don't try that crap your friend tried." The man pulled the trident from my wrist, turned me in 0 seconds flat and then held the trident point to my neck.

"What friend? Who are you?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"I'm Finnick I run this refugee camp, state your name."

"I'm Katniss Everdeen," I said.

"I said don't pull that crap," he yelled drawing the trident back. My eyes went wide as it started to make it's descent towards me. I had one shot I kicked his stomach and he went back a little and I drew my bow and aimed it at his heart.

"Don't even sneeze," I said with a menacing look on my face. His eyes held surprise as his trident remained off of my neck.

"I didn't think you were gifted with the normal bow and arrow, only the real Katniss was good at it."

"You watched the games?" I asked suddenly hopeful.

"Yes," he nodded curtly.

"In the games Glimmer took the bow and arrow from the cornucopia and teamed up with the careers, I took off towards the outskirts and was herded back in by I fire in which I obtained a bad leg burn. The careers saw me and chased me up a tree the next morning I dropped a tracker jacker nest on them and after Glimmer died seized the Capital provided bow and arrow look," I motioned to my fine made weapon. It was made of wood like I would have used back at home and he had to admit that there was no other way I could have gotten them, I hoped.

He looked over the weaponry and lowered his trident. "Fine, what are you doing here Katniss Everdeen?"

"I was looking for District 12, I have a friend who's pregnant and I need someone who knows how to birth a baby without it killing the mother. I have someone in mind I just need to get to 12."

"Well head that way and you'll run into it," he pointed directly left from the camp. "It'll be about a two days travel, I'd offer you some food but we're low as it is."

"I'll try and keep you in mind if I'm able to find anything in 12."

"We'd appreciate it," he nodded and I headed off once again.

#

Finally I made it to the edge of the woods and lured Prim towards the gate. Somehow my darling little Prim made it to the gate but couldn't quiet come to me. Gale ran up behind her moments later.

"Katniss?" Gale gasped straining his eyes to see into the depths of the woods.

"Hi Gale," I whispered staying well hidden in the bushes. "Can you help Prim get in here, I need her help I don't care what you tell our mom."

"Wait what?" he was confused.

"Give her a boost over the fence I need her," I motioned her forward.

"Katniss, you have to come home, you're right here." His eyes were full of pain and agony.

"I can't Gale I have a new life and I need Prim because I have a friend who's pregnant and Prim knows how to deliver a baby."

He was staring into my eyes and I felt a stirring deep inside my heart. My breath hitched as I stared into his eyes. "I'll send her over and wait for me in our spot ok?"

I nodded and Gale sent Prim over the gate. She ran into my arms and I held her close. "Come on let's get further in," I carried her all the way to the spot and sat down with her in my lap. I cradled her head in my neck and rocked back and forth. "I missed you my darling precious girl," I whispered into her hair.

"Katniss where have you been? I was so scared," she clung onto me. "I missed you everyday," she dug her nails into my back.

"I escaped from the games with the rest of the tributes and we've set up a camp. That's where I'm going to take you little one," I kissed her forehead and stroked her hair playing with the strands. "One of my friends got pregnant and none of us know how to deliver a baby, so it's your job."

"Really?" she squeaked.

"Ya I believe in you sweety pie," I kissed her forehead again keeping her close.

"Hey Cat nip," I heard the familiar voice of Gale call.

"Gale," I whipped my head around and came face to face with my pack of pups and Peeta's two older brothers and one younger. "Ok what the hell is going on here?"

"Well my mom can support herself without me as long as she doesn't have these little guys to look after too. Then these three heard me talking about Peeta and insisted I take them to see you, apparently they're running away," he pursed his lips.

"I am not being responsible for the disappearance of half of the third grade class," I exaggerated. "Besides where are we going to get food for everyone?"

"Here you go," Gale tossed a game bag to me.

"You got another one?"

"Yours why?"

"I promised a new friend I'd drop off some food if I could," I told him.

"I see, well let's hurry to your campground," he smirked.

"It's not a campground it's home," I said standing and keeping Prim in my arms. "Shall we be off?"

"Yay," Prim said hugging my neck as we headed back towards Finnick's refugee camp.


	15. Home Sweet Betrayal

**AN: Ok so I was looking at the stats of this story and 92 people have it on alert that makes me really happy so I sat down and wrote this. Unfortunately I have spouts when I feel like writing and when I don't. I'm unfortunately in a spout of not feeling like it. Reviews always make me happy though. **

Home Sweet Betrayal

Katniss's POV

#

"Hello," I called keeping Prim close to my side.

"Sweetheart?" a voice rang through the camp.

I looked around "Haymitch?"

"It's nice to see you poke your face in," Haymitch appeared from a building near the front.

"Ya I met a guy named Finnick maybe four days ago who tried to kill me, then he told me you needed food. So I brought some," I tossed him my old game bag. "It's not much but it's something," I said as Haymitch opened the bag.

"Wow there's a lot in here we can use," he said ruffling through.

"I'm glad it will be helpful," I smiled. "Now I've got a lot of travelers and I need to cover a lot of ground before sundown."

"Sure thing sweetheart," Haymitch smiled fondly at me.

I sighed and felt an odd connection to Haymitch. "Hopefully I'll get to see you again," I said before turning Prim and the group around. "Bye Haymitch," I waved as we set off into the woods.

Gale and I had to take turns hunting and protecting the group. It was harder to function with so many people to protect and feed. We were able to break through the area into the arena and it cause Prim to stay attached to my hip the entire walk through it. Rory was more vocal about his enjoyment though "look Katniss!" he would yell. "That's where you got shot!"

Every time Rory would say something like that Gale would bristle and look over at my reaction. "We're almost through," I said just as a spear flew through the air and almost took out Gale. "Hey!" I screamed knowing very well that the spear came from Cato. "It's me," I yelled.

"Sorry," Cato rushed from the woods.

Prim screamed and rushed from him. "No Prim, Prim," I rushed after her. Cato followed me completely ignoring the rest of the group.

"What's going on?" Cato asked as we ran after my sister.

"She's scared of you hang back real quick," I said. He did as I asked and I finally caught Prim. "You've gotten faster little duck," I said as I held her close to me.

"He tried to kill you!"

"It's ok sweety," I said stroking her hair. "He changed after the games, he's a really good friend now. He helps take care of everyone now, he's a good guy ok?" Prim sniffed and nodded. "Alright kido lets go," I kissed her head and walked back to the group with her.

"Ok we're back now," I said rejoining the group.

"Oh good," Cato said. "Where the hell did all these people come from and why the hell did you disappear for a freaking month?"

"It was a whole month?" I asked.

"I don't know we don't exactly have calendars out here." He rolled his eyes, "now who are all these people?"

"This is Gale," I motioned to him. "There are the pups Rory, Victor, and Posey's the little one on his shoulders. These three are Peeta's older brothers, Tai and Silver, and his younger brother Jackson."

"And the tiny one?" Cato asked looking at Prim.

"Well she was who I originally went to fetch. She's my little sister Prim, she's really good with medicine and everything."

"So?" Cato asked

"Well I figured since Clove is pregnant we should get someone who's experienced with dealing with deliveries but I couldn't take my mom so I got my sister who works with her."

"Oh," Cato said looking at the tiny girl who was nestled into my side. "Well, thank you," he said seeming awkward.

"Prim say hi," I nudged her towards Cato.

"H-hi," she stuttered trying to sneak back into me.

I smiled, "Don't worry Prim Cato's a good guy."

"Ya I won't bite kid," Cato smiled looking more menacing than kind. Prim whimpered and moved back onto my leg.

"That's a scary face," I said hitting his head. "Let's show them the houses."

"Where do you propose we're going to stash all of them?"

"Is everything ok?" Eight said arriving on the sight. "Who are all these people?" she said her eyes scanning everyone before stopping on Gale. An odd feeling shot through me at the sight of her staring. A feeling that said 'absolutely not'.

"These are some of my friends. Where's Peeta?" I asked looking around.

"Ya I wanna see the punk," Silver, the oldest brother, said.

"He's back at the houses sitting with Clove and Glimmer," Eight said.

"Why with Glimmer?" I asked. Suddenly Cato and Eight both bristled.

"You don't know?" Eight asked in a timid voice.

"How would she know?" Cato said. "Katniss I can tell you bluntly or you can see for yourself." He put his hands on my shoulders and gave me a serious look that sent chills up my spine.

"What happened?" I said staring right into his eyes.

He swallowed, "Peeta thought that since you've been gone for about three months that maybe you weren't coming back. It's no secret that you'd be perfectly safe in the woods, more comfortable even."

"So? So what!" I screamed grabbing his hands.

"He and Glimmer, they kind of had a one night stand and now Clove isn't the only one who'll need your sister's help."

I stared at Cato with my mouth wide open. My arms fell to my side and my fists clenched. "Are you kidding me? Please tell me this is some bad joke," I said already heading towards the camp, Prim was latched onto Gale as I ran.

"Katniss," he called after me, Cato and Gale following me. The other kids were behind him and following us to the camp.

I stormed into my house and saw Rue sitting on the couch. "Katniss!" she said.

"Just a second Rue," I patted her head and went into the main room.

"K-Katniss?" Peeta said while Clove was laying on the bed holding her knifes and Glimmer was laying in his lap. Glimmer's stomach wasn't protruding far but it wasn't the sexy body she showed off during the interviews before the games.

"You freaking son of a bitch!" I screamed at him. "I was the one who said I wanted kids! I was the one! You said you weren't ready! You said!" I screamed throwing the closest thing to me towards him. It happened to be a vase which shattered around the three. "My baby sister will be more than happy to help you Clove, Glimmer, your on your own. And let me tell you as soon as Clove has delivered I'm out of here!"

"Knock, knock," Alec, the youngest of Peeta's brother said with George and Silver looking over his shoulder.

"By the way I brought your fucking family," I said storming out.

#

**AN: Well I hope you like it! I'll try to update more frequently I apologize for those of you who really look forwards to it that I've upset, please be patient with me. **


	16. Stress Relief

**AN: Ok everyone calm down I understand that it's upsetting. (Bad author bad) One no it isn't a dream. Two yes this **_**is**_** a Peeta Katniss story. There will be Gale and Katniss FRIENDSHIP but I don't see much in that direction. I promise, promise, promise that it will be better soon…maybe not this chapter but soon. Thank you so much for all the reviews. Please stick with me because this will get better and for those of you who say this isn't like Peeta well um…it's a fanfiction so um sorry but it's just for drama but I agree in the real story he would not do this. **

Stress Relief

Katniss's POV

#

"Katniss! Katniss!" Peeta called pushing past his brothers and chasing after her.

"No! No!" Katniss yelled. "I went out for three months to get help for us and you knocked up some slutty ho?"

"I'm sorry," Peeta said his eyes riddled with pain and grief. "I was missing you and she was staying in our house and I couldn't, I just, " he paused his eyebrows knitting together.

"You just what? Closed your eyes and pictured me?" Katniss said with a snarl in her voice.

"Yes," he choked out after a long pause.

Katniss visibly jerked back, truly shocked by his answer, by his actions. "Well that's just sick," she whispered.

"I wish I could undo it," he said stepping towards her a few paces, she only took one back. "I wish I could have been with you when you asked me to." He reached a hand out to touch her face, the contact was allowed for just a fraction of a second before jerking back.

"Katniss," Gale said coming out from the woods.

"What?" she said spinning around and facing Gale.

"Oh sorry," he held his hands up in defense.

"For what?" she snapped.

"For upsetting you because obviously I have."

"No, no I'm upset with Peeta, because we had a thing and now some stupid chick is pregnant with his child."

Gale's eyebrows shot up and his mouth just kind of hung open.

"It, it's not like that," Peeta said. "Katniss, please, I love you," he whispered.

"You know there was a day when I would have believed that. But not today Peeta, so please, just don't."

"Well where are you going to stay?"

"I don't know."

"Where are you going to eat?"

"I don't know."

"Do you love me?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" I yelled. "I'm not ready for this! Not right now ok? So just, just stop Peeta."

"You can stay in our house you know, it is our house."

"Is it?"

"Of course it is," he said looking hurt.

"Where did you get her pregnant?"

"What?"

"Did you screw her in our house? Because then it isn't our house."

"No, no of course not," he whispered stroking my hair.

I sighed and with it went my problems and the weight of wanting to scream. Or maybe not, I screamed so loud that I was sure the Capitol, as far as it was, heard me. When the scream ended I began to sob into his arms, "oh I love you," I whispered into the sky as he held me.

#

**AN: Wow that wasn't how it was going to end but I watched Grey's Anatomy well rewatched it again and Meredith and Derek are having a fight so I said to hell with you two I'm making a happy stress relieving forgiving chapter. So well it ended wierdish sorry. Please review.**


	17. Love

Love

Katniss's POV

#

"Katniss," Prim whispered approaching me where I still stood laying on Peeta's shoulder.

"Yes Prim?"

"I well, I um, I was looking at Clove and Glimmer since they're both pregnant, but they aren't both pregnant," she whispered.

"Clove isn't pregnant?" I said suddenly turning towards my sister.

"No, no Clove is, it's Glimmer who isn't."

"What?" Peeta said.

"Hey look at that you confessed your affair for no reason," I said kissing his cheek. "By the way you and I are still fighting." I strutted into the house where Clove was lounged on our couch. "What are you doing?" I asked giving her a smile.

"I'm resting on your couch, being pregnant is a bitch I had to depend on lover boy for protection."

I laughed and smiled kneeling down by the head. "How are you and Cato?"

"Better than you and Peeta," she said glancing around the house. "But he's distant, I think me getting fatter upsets him."

"Come on I'm sure that's not it," I smiled stroking hair out of her face.

"Stop touching me just because you were gone and lover boy cheated on you doesn't make me your bff," she glared playfully, though she meant every word. "But anyways, I need you to talk to Cato," she bit her lip. "I just want to make sure that he's still excited about the baby."

"Why don't you ask him?" I said.

"I want to make sure that he tells the truth, and he'll tell you the truth."

I nodded and stroked her hand again, "I have a long to do list but I promise that I will get to this today ok?"

"What else do you have to do."

"Well here I'll show you the first thing," I said standing and walking into _my_ bedroom. "Get the hell out!" I screamed grabbing Glimmer by her arm.

"What are you doing?" she hissed in her overly preppy voice.

"Get out this is my house, this is my home!" I threw her out the little whicker curtain jostling as it went back and forth. "And you are no longer welcome in it!" I hissed marching back inside.

"I'm having a baby!" Glimmer said walking back inside.

"No you aren't," I said. "You aren't pregnant, my sister checked you and you aren't pregnant."

"She's like five what does she know?"

"She is amazing, she is more talented than you, she's better than you. That little girl is better than you in every way!" I shoved her out. "Stay out of my house or I'll shoot you and kill you all over again."

Glimmer stumbled back knowing that my threat was not empty. "One down," I said turning to Clove who sat on the couch, eyebrow quirked. "I'll talk to Cato ok?"

Clove smiled "bravo."

"Katniss," Gale poked his head into the house. "I don't mean to bother you at all but where are we all supposed to sleep?"

"Uh, here, let me get Peeta and we'll all talk."

"You should have a camp meeting," Clove said. "We all have some extra room in our houses."

"Alright, I'll have Peeta call everyone," I smiled and went to walk outside.

"Of he could have heard you and is trying to be good so he did it for you," Peeta said right as I walked into him. I raised my eyebrow at him then sat on the floor with everyone.

"I can take the kids," Eight said. "The little ones," she smiled and started playing with her hands again.

"That would be really helpful," I said smiling kindly at her.

"Wait I have no idea who this is," Gale said. "And where am I supposed to stay? I don't want to just leave them."

"I'm Love," she smiled.

"Love?" everyone chorused and looked at her. "Your name is Love?"

She smiled softly at all of us. "My parents weren't married when they had me. Then there was an old saying before all the Capital and the District that if two people had a baby when they weren't married that it was a love child. So they named me Love," she smiled sweetly at our group.

"It's a nice name," Peeta said.

I elbowed him and he took my hand in his.

"So where am I going to stay."

"I'm not comfortable having a man in my house. I'm sorry I'll take the kids but not you," she looked away.

"You don't have to apologize," Peeta said. "It's your home you get to decide what to do."

"You can stay with us Gale," I said.

"What if Cato and I stayed in Rue's room and then Peeta your brothers could stay in our house?" Clove offered.

"Where has Rue been staying?" I asked.

"With me," Thresh spoke up. "I can help too."

"You kicked Rue out?" I screamed at Peeta.

"No I didn't like him remember? You were gone and Thresh was nice to me," Rue said climbing into my lap.

"Katniss," Prim said pouting from beside me.

Oh no, I thought, this means war.

"Ok so let's think. Cato, Clove, Peeta, Prim, Gale, and I are all staying here. Thresh and Rue are staying at Thresh's. The pups and Love are at Love's house. Peeta's brothers are staying Cato and Clove's. And that's everyone."

"Not me!" Glimmer said.

"As long as you aren't in my house I don't care where you stay."

#

**AN: I hope you like this please review, I took care of everyone's Glimmer problem. **


	18. Living

Living

Katniss's POV

#

Why oh why couldn't people just let me sleep? I was a good person I did good things, I tried to provide for everyone. "What?" I said rubbing my eyes and I stepped into the cold night with Gale.

"We need to talk," he said heading into the forest.

"Why can't it wait until morning?"

"Because you never wait for me in the morning you just rush off with that homicidal maniac."

"He's not a homicidal maniac Gale he's my friend," I said rolling my eyes at him.

"No he's someone you got stuck with, I'm your friend. But you sure as hell aren't treating me like it anymore."

"Gale you're still my friend, you'll always be my friend. Cato and I just, we get each other, he's a lot like me. We're both pretty secluded, we both care about one person a lot, we both want kids."

"You don't want kids Katniss, you always told me that."

"No I told you I didn't want kids while I was living in District 12. If you haven't noticed Gale I'm not living in District 12. Now if you're done insulting the people that I care about I'm going to bed."

"You aren't yourself Katniss! That Glimmer girl was more like you than you are!"

I turned around and slapped him, "I am _nothing_ like that whore."

He shook his head as I walked away. I laid back in bed and Peeta turned around and took me into his arms. "I'm still mad at you," I whispered.

"You seem to be more upset with Gale at this point," he whispered into my hair.

"Just because I'm more mad at him doesn't mean that I'm not still mad at you," I hugged his arms to me.

"So why can I hold you?"

"Because I don't want to be alone. I'm tired of being alone."

"I won't leave you alone anymore," he said squeezing me to him.

"Hey Peeta?" I whispered a small smile spreading on my face.

"Yes," he said I could hear the smile in his voice.

"So if Glimmer isn't pregnant does that mean she's just fat?" my smile overtook my face.

He laughed a little and held me tighter, "ya, ya I guess it does."

#

Clove's POV

#

It was a dream come true, somehow everything that these games were supposed to bring me actually came. I never thought I'd get to enjoy it though. I just figured Cato would notice me and then I'd kill him, or he'd kill me. But instead we ended up together; we were starting a life together. I smiled as I rubbed my stomach which was pretty round, annoyingly. I felt like I couldn't do anything for myself, I couldn't even lay on my side. So instead I laid on my back and rubbed my very full stomach.

I felt Cato turn over next to me, "hey," he whispered softly. "What are you doing awake?"

"Thinking," I whispered.

"Come here," he pulled me into his arms. "Are you happy Clove?"

"Of course I am you idiot," I sat myself up and kissed him. "We'll be the first family here."

"Katniss, Peeta, and their siblings might count," Cato said.

"No they don't they're just an old family no kids or anything though. We're going to be the first family from here." I smiled at him, "what do you want to name the baby?"

"It kind of depends on if it's a boy or a girl."

"Then give me a name for both," I said pulling my shirt up and looking at my exposed pregnant stomach.

He sighed and ran one hand through his hair, "fine, fine. I'm not good at this though. Ok for a boy let's say Mars, for the god of war. And for the girl maybe Divine."

"I like those," I smiled kissing his cheek. "I hope it's a girl though I like Divine a lot more than I like Mars."

Cato chuckled a bit, "you need to sleep. Pregnant people need sleep."

"Pregnant me needs to actually get up and do something," I groaned.

"Well it is the middle of the night and pitch black right now so what we really need to do is sleep. Maybe tomorrow we can find something for you to do?"

"You'd better," I complained as I settled into his arms.

#

**AN: So I foresee about 5 more chapters before I release Stand Divided. The next few chapters should be pretty action packed though Please reveiw**


	19. Six Months

6 Months

Clove's POV

#

"I'm about to explode!" I screamed grabbing Cato's hand.

"Maybe but it is way more likely that you're about to break my hand!" he said. "Where's Katniss!"

"That dumb boy is taking too long!" I screamed squeezing the hell out of Cato's hand. "I'm sorry about your hand!"

"I'm here," a timid voice said.

"In the bedroom!" Cato called.

"That doesn't sound like Katniss," I squeezed his hands again.

"Katniss brought me for this, she's hopeless," Prim walked into the room. "Apparently so are you two, pants off the baby has to come out."

#

Peeta's POV

#

"So we're just going to wait here?" I asked pacing outside the house. "Shouldn't you go inside Katniss? I mean Cato's your best friend."

"I told him a secret," she whispered.

I looked over not sure how to reply. "Was it a bad secret?" She shook her head no. "So it's a good secret then?" She nodded and I thought her face might split in half. "Are you going to tell me?" She shook her head no again. "Katniss is this because you're still mad about the whole Glimmer thing? Because seriously that was almost 6 months ago, Clove was barely three months pregnant and now she's delivering and-" she kissed me. She cut me off by kissing me.

"I'm not mad, I've had 6 months to get over it. I'm not mad, I'm pregnant," she smiled.

"Oh my God! Oh my God Katniss this is huge!" I scooped her up in my arms and spun her around. Her hair flew around us in it's beautiful wavy strands and her melodious laugh filled the air. I was finally sure that I had Katniss back again. That she would forever be my Katniss. "Have you told anyone else?"

"I told Cato and Gale, but he well, you know."

I hugged Katniss and stroked her hair, she had been hurting a lot since Gale took over about two weeks ago. She felt lonely without him especially since Cato had been staying with Clove more often. It was a little easier on her since we had made up but I didn't hunt well and she felt even more alone when she went with Thresh.

"Well I'm so happy," I said and I kissed her. "I love you so much."

"She's screaming so loud," Katniss whispered. 'It can't hurt that bad right?"

"You've seen babies delivered before."

"Ya but I usually leave, I don't handle blood well and child bearing has blood." I smiled at her, it was funny to see such a strong woman be intimidated by blood.

"I'm sure it hurts a great deal, but I'll be with you the whole time, just like Cato is in there with Clove. Holding your hand, stroking your hair, kissing your forehead."

"I hope I don't scream like that, Clove is tough and she's screaming like Prim when Prim came out."

"I'll assume Prim screamed a lot?" I said setting her down and kissing her forehead.

"You would have though all of District 12 was screaming in unison," she laughed. "She's in there, being all brave and helpful and I'm just out here being useless."

"That's not true," I said brushing some hair from her face. "You're out here being pregnant."

"Katniss! Katniss!" was heard echoing in the woods.

"Gale!" she screamed back. She took off running towards the woods.

"Katniss be careful!" she suddenly seemed about as fragile as a glass doll hanging by a horse hair over a valley of rocks.

#

Katniss's POV

#

"Gale!" I called while rushing into the forest looking for him. "Gale where are you?"

"Katniss," he caught my arm as I bounded into him.

"Gale! Where the hell have you been," I slapped his arm.

"I went back to District 12," he said as he held my arms. "But Katniss," his face turned sad and he stared at me in the eyes, "there is no more District 12."

I stared at him unable to comprehend what he just said. "What?" I whispered.

"It's a boy!" Peeta broke through the trees, "they named him Mars."

#

**AN: Dun dun dun Well please review please tell me what you think of baby Mars, only a few chapters left!**


	20. Baby Time

Baby Time

Katniss's POV

#

"What, what is it?" Peeta asked looking between Gale and I. "What's wrong?"

"The Capitol," Gale whispered, "they leveled District 12. It's all gone."

Tears were in my eyes but I pushed them back. "Come on, Cato and Clove are expecting us to be happy for them. They just successfully had a baby in the wilderness. Let's go," I wiped my eyes determinedly and headed back for the houses.

"Sorry I left," Gale said walking behind me. "You're starting to show Cat nip."

"I know, it's just a little though, but don't bring it up in front of Clove, I want her to have her moment." Gale nodded and took my hand firmly in his.

"Here we go," he said walking through the wicker door.

"Oh you came back just in time!" Clove gushed seeing Gale come in. "Little baby Mars just said hello to the world."

"Well then let me say hello back," Gale smiled walking over to where Cato was holding the baby.

"Hands off," Cato snapped holding Mars closer to his body.

"Geez I'm just trying to congratulate you."

"Do it with words, you don't have to hold my baby in order to do that," Cato made a snarl.

"Cato be nice," I walked over and held my arms out. He eyed me warily before nodding me over and held his baby to me. "Hi baby Mars," I cooed to him. I was making baby noises and kisses at him and he giggled back at me and waved his hands towards me.

"You're good at that," Clove smiled. "I wish I got a chance to try but as soon as the baby came out Cato grabbed it and never let him go."

I smiled at her, "here," I handed Clove her baby. "Now it's your chance," I smiled and started rubbing her shoulders. "I don't remember much about birthing children," I said smiling at Prim who was cleaning up sheets and a water pan. "But I do remember that baths always helped with sourness," I smiled. "I'll take Peeta and have him try and help me fix up the shower ok?"

"Thanks," Clove said cradling Mars to her body.

I took Peeta's hand and we went out to the shower together. It wasn't anything fancy, just some bamboo like trees around an area to keep the showering person hidden from prying eyes. There was a bin that was being supported by the bamboo that had holes in it to let water run through.

"Katniss how are we supposed to make a bath?" Peeta asked.

"Can we take the tub from the top and use it?"

"It has holes in it Katniss," he smiled at me and nuzzled his nose to mine. I blushed and turned away from him. We could use a piece of wood to block it.

He smiled at me, "sure it's worth a try."

#

Cato's POV

#

"Are you feeling ok?" I asked stroking Clove's hair as she held Mars.

"Please the only reason you suddenly care now because I'm holding Mars," she frowned.

"That's not true," I kissed her head, it was only partially true! I still loved her and cared if she was in pain, I just, he was so tiny and cute. "I love you both, he is perfect though isn't he?" I smirked down at him tickling his tummy lightly.

"Ya he has your blondy red hair," she said messing my hair up a bit.

"Yes he does," I smiled stroking his hair softly. "He's still naked," I noticed.

"What do you want me to do about it Cato?" she looked up at me.

"Dress him," I offered.

"Cato I can't get up as I just pushed a baby the was formerly inside of my body to the outside of my body." I looked down at her confused, "you go get the baby clothes," she clarified.

"Oh ok I can do that," I said walking into our room and grabbing some of the outfits that everyone had pitched in to construct for Mars. "Here," I handed her the clothes and we helped dress Mars.

"The bath is ready, leaky but ready," Katniss said walking in.

"Thanks," Clove smiled. "Can you help me up?"

"Sure," Katniss lifted her after handing Mars to me. The two walked out and I was alone with Mars for about two minutes before Katniss came back. "There's a problem," she said, her face looked scary.

"What, what is it Clove?" I said looking around for my sword.

"No, no, Clove is just fine," she rested her hands gently on my shoulders. "It's my home, my old home, District 12. The Capitol," her eyes were brimming with tears and her fists shook.

"What?" I said gently.

"They leveled it," she whispered. "There is no more District 12. Cato we have to do something, about the Capitol. We can't sit around and let the Capitol do whatever they want with the Districts anymore."

"We need a plan, you go get everyone ok. I'll let Clove enjoy her bath until you all get here and then I'll get her."

"Ok," Katniss nodded and jogged off.

#

**AN: Next time the plan and LinneaPike it's Peeta's :) I skipped over it a little bit because it'd not the main focal point but it's going to become more important in the sequel. Thank you all for your reviews! And CatosChick344 (now I understand why you want more Cato lol) I'll try and put him in more in the last chapter but he has some inside knowledge that you all don't get to find out about until Stand Divided so unfortunately I can't write anything in his POV until the sequel. **


	21. Plan

Plan

Katniss's POV

#

"What's going on?" Clove asked coming from the tub area dressed in her old tribute clothes.

"We all needed to talk," I said sitting between Gale and Peeta.

"And I couldn't finish my bath? I just pushed a human out of me," she seemed annoyed.

"Sorry Clove but no it couldn't wait," Peeta said kindly.

"Well what the hell-"

"The Capitol leveled District 12, now can we talk?" Gale asked seeming annoyed with Clove.

She didn't say anything anymore instead Cato helped her sit down on the couch among the group. "Sorry," Gale whispered. "I didn't mean to yell at the recent mother."

"The recent mother appreciates feeling somewhat normal," Clove smiled at Gale. "Now what are we going to do?"

"I'm sorry but is there even anything we can do?" Cato asked arching an eyebrow. I recoiled like he had just hit me in the face.

"My mother lived there," I said in a pained voice.

"We all had family there," Peeta said.

"No all of us from District 12 had family there," Gale said.

"Arrogant," Thresh said from his spot in our group.

"What did you say?" Gale snapped.

"He means the fact that you think you're the only ones hurting from this," Rue spoke up.

"When did we let her into the big boy meetings?" Cato asked arching his eyebrow.

"You may enjoy treating me like a kid," Rue said, "but the fact is I'm not. I had to grow up a lot too for these games and for living out here. I'd like to participate in whatever it is you guys decide to do."

I looked at Rue and patted my lap. She crawled over and sat on me. "We don't even know what we're doing yet Rue, when we decide that we'll decide who's involved. Ok?"

"I can be good Katniss, I can I know I need work to be any sort of threat but everyone does."

"Rue sweety we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"We're next, our home anyways," she whispered. "If they destroyed District 12 then, logically 11 is next."

"Oh honey," I hugged her to me and stroked her hair. "Whenever we decide then we'll decide ok? You and Thresh will be told and if we can we'll let you help but we don't even know what we're doing yet." She nodded and settled into my lap looking out at the group. "So guys what are we doing?"

"You aren't doing anything," Peeta said stroking my hair.

"What do you mean? My mom might be dead from that attack!"

"Do you want her mom to be dead from whatever we do?" he asked stroking my stomach.

"It's going to be alright," I said. "And whatever we decide, I'm participating."

"Only if my little bundle of joy has come out already," Peeta said kissing my cheek.

"It's a girl?" Thresh asked.

"Just guessing," Peeta smiled.

"Plan?" Thresh said again.

"Cato you've been quiet," I finally said.

"I'm trying to think what month it is," he said continuing to make odd notions with his fingers. "We have about three months until Katniss gives birth which should be ok because it should be about four and a half months until the next Hunger Games."

"Why does that matter?" Peeta asked protectively wrapping me in his arms as Rue made a noise of discomfort, as she was still seated in my lap.

"Well we have a District 1 female, two District 2 tributes, District 8 female, District 11 and District 12 as well."

"I don't see your point," Gale said staring at him.

"His point is we volunteer but I don't understand why we would do that, we'd have to kill each other."

"Unless we didn't," Cato said. "We have to make a stand, a serious stand that tells the Capitol we mean business. We'll volunteer and go in together and make our stand in the games, I have someone I need to talk to before we go in but," he introverted into his own thoughts. "We won't die though, we should train."

"I can help train everyone," I said as Peeta looked at me alarmed.

"You have to be careful," Peeta said grabbing my head and hugging it tightly.

"I will be but I'm sure that Cato will take care of us and this sounds like a good idea to me. I want to help train people to be good at fighting."

"But you have to stay safe!" he said.

"We'll keep her safe," Cato snapped, "You should be more worried about yourself," he said. "At least she knows how to protect herself."

"I'm from District 12 too," Gale suddenly spoke up.

"So what's your point?" Cato asked giving him a bored look.

"I should be the volunteer, I know Katniss, I'm a good hunter, it'd be easy for us."

"They'll probably only put one bow in," Cato said.

"Katniss was better at archery anyways but I can learn to use other weapons, besides I'm good at hunting game and snares."

"What about Peeta?" Cato asked.

"He should stay and take care of their baby," Gale said and even though Peeta didn't look comfortable letting Gale be the one to go in with me, he conceded when Gale brought up the baby.

"Ok so let's get started," I said helping Rue off of me before standing.

"Hey Rue," Cato called. She looked back and he smiled at her, "I want to work with you personally for these games." She smiled and they beat everyone else out the door.

#

**AN: Ok fair warning the next chapter is THE LAST CHAPTER! Idk how soon I'll get the sequel up either…ok just kidding I wanna get it up really soon! Please review. Also the next chapter is in the future like four months in the future.**


	22. Exodus

Exodus

Katniss's POV

#

"Prim please stay close," I said anxiously as she began walking slower while holding Venus. Apparently we were a group of planet lovers, or Roman gods and goddesses. But Peeta had fallen in love with the name Venus right when she fell out taking almost too much of my blood with her.

It had been scary for all of us but especially Peeta since he had seen how the blood just refused to stop pouring from me. I had gotten dizzy and if Cato hadn't barged in and started slapping me I would have fainted. At Cato's entrance Peeta was caught somewhere between thankful amazement and absolute horror since I was in the process of giving birth.

Venus had my dark hair which I loathed I would have much preferred she had Peeta's light locks but she did at least get his eyes. She was a good baby she didn't make a lot of fuss and didn't cry a lot, though I think she puked more than most babies tended to.

"How you holding up?" Cato asked slowing his pace to match mine.

"I'm ok," I said.

"You," I nodded to where Clove and Glimmer were walking ahead of the group.

"She's calmed down a bit, not a fan of her still but she understands we have to work together."

"Do you think Marvel will be in there? We might lose her if he is."

"If he is and we lose her then we kill her, no problem."

"I wish I knew what your secret was, then maybe I could manage to be as calm as you about all of this," I said losing my footing on some loose dirt. Cato grabbed my hand and hoisted me back onto my feet.

"Are they going to be ok?" he nodded back to where Peeta and Gale were sending glares at each other, even as Peeta held Mars.

"No they're going to slice each other's throats open and the victor will drink the other's blood," I said wiping my hair from my sweaty face.

"Nice image," he smirked.

"Feel free to join the fight with them," I said as we continued our laborious hike through the woods.

"Do we need a break?" Peeta asked suddenly coming up beside me.

The whole group looked at me, I still had about two pounds left to shed of my baby weight but I swear they acted like I still had a baby to shed. "I'm fine," I snapped.

"Well I could use a break," Cato said plopping down in front of me and causing me to fall over him.

"I guess I could go for one," Clove said back tracking a little to sit beside him. The forest was humid or I imagined she would have sat on top of him.

Rue dropped from the trees and directly onto Thresh's back. "How far do you think we are now?"

"Only a few more hours," Cato said drinking from his canteen.

"We've been walking for days," Prim said sitting down next to me and beside Peeta. Peeta handed Clove back Mars and took Venus from Prim. He was a good father, he fit with the role perfectly.

"I know hon," I said pulling her to me and yet not on top of me. "It'll just be a little longer. Then the hard part is over for you," I kissed her sweaty forehead.

"Here," I took my canteen from my pack and gave it to her, she drank a lot of it and if I was more concerned about myself I would have said something. There was only about half of the water left but I capped it and put it back in my bag.

"You two aren't going to have problems acting like a career right?" Clove sneered looking at Gale and I.

"Nope," Gale confirmed drinking a few sips from his own canteen before passing it around to his siblings.

"I'll be fine," I confirmed. "You won't have a problem watching everyone right?" I asked looking at Peeta and noticing there were a lot of kids we would be leaving in his care.

"I love kids remember, plus I have Silver, George, and Alec to help me," he smiled at his brothers.

"Hey I'm younger than you," Alec protested.

"Ya but you're still older than everyone else," George said. "That's why you got to carry your own pack," he slapped the bag on Alec's back.

Everyone smiled at the antics before on some unspoken signal everyone stood once again and began the hike.

Cato's estimate hadn't been far off, the sun had been high in the sky when he told us it would be just a few more hours. Now as it was almost setting we finally laid eyes on the Capitol.

"Here," he said grabbing hooded cloaks from everyone rom his pack. I narrowed my eyes at him, no wonder his bag had looked so bulky, those things must have added a lot of extra weight to them why didn't he speak up? I took my cloak from his hands and put it on pulling the hood up and effectively shielding my face from view.

"This is where we part ways," Cato said looking at me specifically. I was leaving behind the most loved ones. I hugged Peeta tightly and kissed his lips tenderly. I pulled away and kissed Venus's forehead too. I hugged Prim and she clung onto me tightly. I pulled away and kissed all the pups too before hugging Peeta's brothers and returning to the advancing group.

"Just blend in," Cato told them.

Prim suddenly grabbed his arm and looked up at him with much older eyes than I ever wanted her to have. "Promise my sister will be ok," she ordered him.

He smiled down at her, "I promise," he kissed the top of her head too, something I hadn't expected and then turned to us. "Let's go," he ordered. I watched as Gale, Clove, Glimmer, Rue, Thresh, and finally Cato all pulled their hoods up as well. We scattered through the roads so we would end up scattered in the crowd that would welcome the tributes to the Capitol.

#

**AN: So that's that, there's the end of Stranded. I ended it here for several reasons. One the group is no longer stranded in the middle of nowhere so it made sense with the title. Two the sequel is going to delve much more into the plot of the Capitol as well as our tributes (our tributes plot is much more sophisticated just a heads up to be honest I don't have a total grasp on what the Capitol's plot is). I really hope you liked Stranded fair warning when Stand Divided begins we will already be in the arena with the tributes but it will have flashbacks to some of the stuff that went down before they went in. Please give me one last review I'd love to top 200 reivews I've never done that before :). **


End file.
